Blue Roses
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: The ignored step-sister of the Quadruptlets moves to Los Angeles to find that her novels and life take an exciting turn for the good until school starts in September. K for now, but that might change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the early days of the November of 1989, I was conceived by Nathan Dixie and Gina Darkline when they were only fourteen. I was born when my mom and dad were fifteen years in age and on 11th August 1990. They never married and my dad moved away when I three years old. According to my uncle Eric Darkline- mom had gotten into Harvard because she heard that my dad was going there. Neither had the intention of going to Boston, my mom didn't want to leave me behind but according to Eric (again), she said that I needed a father and Nathaniel fit the bill. Nathan had moved to Boston with the intention of becoming a lawyer for a few decades then a judge- well without being informed of my mom's arrival he began dating some woman who happened to be the daughter of a man who owned some television network- a few drug stores, malls, and restaurants in Boston. Gina was heartbroken and one night while drinking whiskey her future husband approached her and took her to dinner a couple times and after she graduated from Harvard, they married when I eight years old. Nathan and the woman, Heather, had also married- she was older then him by a couple years and had two daughters- Jamie and Jodie. Jared would be born when I was nine.

Shane Riddell and I got along fine, but we 'divorced' when I was forced to leave my home in Los Angeles to go live in New York with my new step-dad and mother- then my _four_damned stepbrothers: Jason, Terry, Nathaniel, and William Riddell all shared the same features: rudeness, dark hair and handsome faces as we got older. The worse part was that we were the same age and they are taller then me by three inches- Quadruplets. The only thing we had in common is that their dad married my mom. When Gina found out about the quadruplets she was surprised but I knew she preferred the boys to me because they could go further in life. A girl could become a ballet dancer in a (fugly) pink tutu compared to a professional football player in slacks, helmets and a animal on the back of their head. I did dance though, not real well but when I managed to convince Jason that I was strong enough too- he took me with them to bars and nightclubs that they could get into... because they paid off the Bouncers.

Shane is rich beyond wealthy, he owns a lot of the city of New York and everyone knows his name, his sons, and new wife and daughter by name and photo. They did within a week of the marriage. Shane and Gina's marriage was on the news and in the papers- Duane and Lynn; my mother's parents sent a newspaper clipping of the picture of their rehearsal dinner. I was actually a bridesmaid, the reporter said 'always a bridesmaid, never a bride'. It hurt so bad I didn't go to the wedding. That was the first time that Jason showed his loving side to me- a week later he threw ice down my shirt, of course we were eight at the time. At eight I was the youngest bridesmaid in our family history and I didn't show up for it. Because the wedding date wasn't set fast enough, my grandparents didn't come either and I had wanted to introduce my future-step-brothers to them ever since I met them. We were the Travis Family of New York. In Texas there's a family that owns half of Houston, Mr. Churchill Travis and his three boys and daughter. I met Jack at the wedding- we were both pretty young from what I remember, he kissed my cheek and we kept in touch.

Jack and I fell in love by the time we were fifteen and he broke me when he ran away to England he was... not yet eighteen and leaving me for from British chick. Then I got a call from my father. Nathan told me that- as a young adult- I would experience strange things and he didn't mean puberty either. He meant the non-aging part of his side of the family. His family doesn't age, that's why I ever met his parents or his grandparents- why Gina never met them. I was sixteen when he told me this. His family is human demons that are strong enough to lift a car for over twenty minutes before getting tired. He said that our enemies are werewolves and vampires but I wouldn't be able to sense them thoroughly...

That was when I hung up on him.

Although Nathan was my father I got used to calling Shane 'dad' nearly right after the wedding and once they got back from their honeymooning in Paris for a month he was greeted by me at the door and I ran to him and called him 'dad' for the first time. Then, I hugged my mother and she giggled and gave me a smile as if she was forgiving me for everything that I thought I had ever done wrong in my life. Like keeping her from her true love and pride and joy: my real dad and his love and the wanting of having his children. Whatever it was about Shane, he had a knack of producing identical kids: my mom had two twin girls, Dana and Rachael. My half sisters and my step-brothers, then my other two step-sisters and my other half brother. I felt like a freak between them all and I could never get away from them because even if I did want to go live with Nathan and Heather in Boston (they moved there when Jared was two), I would be surrounded by money, power, and siblings. I never spoke directly to my father when on the phone, when I found out he and my mom were talking- I voice a hello from a far distance and mom would relay his message to me 'I love you, I'll see you soon'. Thankfully I was old enough to not believe every damn word he told me from adolescence; he made me these promises and never kept them.

Once Heather called to wish me happy birthday and just as I was about to pick up the phone I recognized the Boston area code number and I let it ring. On Christmas that same year actually, I did pick up on mistake and I was stuck talking to Jodie for several minutes before she pass the phone to Jamie, to Heather, and finally to Nathaniel. I played LIAR and said the phone was going dead when he began making the promises and asking questions about my personal life. I hung up and spent the day sobbing in my room. Christmas seemed like it was my own personal Hell that year. Once in a blue moon did Jason act like a mature teenager and ask me what was wrong and actually mean it- when we had finished opening presents he came to my room and knocked for the first time.

He asked, "Are you alright Erix?" I shook my head into my pillow, today was also my mom's birthday- I hadn't even wished her a happy 31st. "What's wrong?" sometimes they called me by my middle name.

"You'll just tease me or call me a child," I cried and lifted my face to see his reaction. He actually looked hurt that I made these accusations, "Please leave me alone Jason." I begged.

Instead I felt the side of my bed decrease and I saw that he was sitting next to me, "Kyra (pronounced: KEER-ah) Erix Darkline- I'm your brother, please tell me what happened."

Instead I took this once a year moment to let him hold me tightly against his chest. His skin was always smoother then mine and his face- all of theirs was nothing like their dad's. The four have this face that's handsome and charming, and mysterious; something I've always loved about them. Whatever, they want, they get: how wrong I now think that is...

As Jason lay down with my arms wrapped around his torso- I felt his heart beat faster. He then shifted and I sat up so he could get comfortable, but he grabbed my arms and brought me up close to him, "we're not blood related so it's alright." he whispered, "Right?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but he kissed my cheek- it was incest... I know that now.

His lips brushed past my skin to my mouth, I didn't like this at all only because it was him. I knew we weren't really related so how could this be bad, but we told people we were stepsiblings. When he pried my lips apart, I pushed him away from me, the feeling in my stomach made me feel demoralized and peeved. "What's wrong?" he asked. I knew he has slept with his girlfriends since he began dating last year at fifteen, but I didn't want something disgusting to happen and I knew that 10-15 of _college _students reported childhood sexual experiences with a brother or sister. I did not want to be part of the ten to fifteen percent. I was shaky as I left my bedroom and went to the closet where I hid all the time from Jason, Nathaniel, William, and Terry. I stayed there until I heard Gina franctically calling my name- I had to wait until their voiced were gone to leave the closet: I couldn't have my spot be founded because I hurried from the room.

Dana and Rachael had once seen me coming from the closet but I lied and said Terry pushed me into it- of course that got Terry into a lot of trouble. I lied even more and said that Dana and Rachael lied about what I said and soon the three were grounded for a couple hours to their bedrooms.

That Christmas Shane had gotten me a necklace with a cross and a tiny diamon inside of it where they intersected. He put it on for me at dinner and I rarely took it off...

...

A few more months passed and my siblings and never all met, in fact I only knew what Jamie and Jodie looked like because of photos- Jared too. I'd act like a school friend of his and make him promise not to tell Nathan that I called their house to talk to only him. Jared was young and stupid, I got him to talk about his life- about how Nathan and Heather treated him, how Jamie and Jodie acted towards him. He said that they were the 'bestest big sissy's and mommy and daddy ever!' I could just imagine him saying this with a large grin across his face. I frowned and hung up when I recognized Heather's voice asking who he was speaking too. Every week at around three on Sundays, I would call, asking for Jared. He got me to talk too- as a boy he asked if I picked my nose- slept with a blanky, ate candy. I said no, yes, and definitely; I got him to laugh for the first time with that.

I sent my father my school picture, according to Jared my sisters were jeaous of me, I was sixteen and embarrassed. He told me that they thought I looked like a human goddess, on my end I blushed and giggled. Jared Dixie asked what was so funny and I spoke to the boy like he was my age, I told him I wasn't used to be calling such a thing and he laughed so loud I held the phone from my ear. He commented that I should be by now and it took until the next day to realize that my brother meant it and was saying that I was beautiful. As the months slipped by I called my grandparents in Los Angeles more and more and I spoke to my uncle Eric.

He chuckle, "I'm looking at your photo Erix," he teased- also using my middle name as my first. I groaned, "you look very pretty."

"Thanks Uncle Eric," I muttered smiling- I heard him chuckle again. I went to my computer and found I had an e-mail from a publisher and I X-ed that out and pulled up the most recent e-mail from him. it had his photo on it, "Eric, are you loosing weight?" I asked, suddenly realizing he did look different.

He frowned, I could tell by how quiet he had become, "No." Liar. "I am sick though," I believed that. "Kyra," he whispered.

"Yes?" I grinned.

"I love you like my niece, not my daughter- remember that okay."

I mumbled, "Alright Uncle Eric, I promise," I smiled a little. "Jason and the boys are driving me insane," I said and I began telling stories.

A week later Jason approached me from behind and pushed me, nearly out of the first story window. I screamed and grabbed onto the siding. Even though I was only five feet above the ground I saw my life flash before my eyes and I froze. Shane came in and rescued me from the window.

"That's it- I want to live in Los Angeles with grandma and grandpa," I yelled.

Shane let me go when I was on the hard wood floor, he stared at me. "Why?"

"I am tired of being your brats' sister and I can't take living in this house or city anymore," I yelled. "Shane, I love you like a father, but I hate that you had to make me move here. Mother!" I yelled her name a few times before she angrily answered me.

I told her that Jason nearly pushed me out of the window and that I wanted to move out- before she could argue I was already calling Duane. I was counting to ten but at twenty when he answered- I was acalm and I begged him to let me come and live with him- I said I would finish high school- junior and senior year in LA. It was hard to tell who was more upset, Duane who said that Shane and Gina should control the boys more or Gina who was angry at Duane for even letting me move in with him less then forty-eight hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane landed and I was on it alone, meaning no family came with me. Eric picked me up- Duane and Lynn had a surprise meeting with clients that they couldn't miss.

I screamed his name with joy and everyone turned as I jumped into his arms and I gave him a neck-breaker and he laughed and grunted as I squeezed his neck. I laughed and let him go, we grabbed my suitcases and he let me drive, thinking I didn't have my licence- or paid off the instructor. I tease him by saying that was what Nathaniel had done, not me.

He watches me carefully as he drives to Duane and Lynn's house, I compliment him on how well he looks and he grins and thanks me. "I mean it Eric, are you still drinking?" Eric Duane Darkline frowned.

Eric had began drinking when I moved away from him and Duane and Lynn- he has smoked for as long as I could remember, both of them together worried me. "He grunted, "I do- when I feel like it. Why?"

"Just because," I muttered, disappointed.

He then scowled at me, "Don't you dare judge me Kyra, got it girl?" I nodded ashamed, "I know you love me, but just remember that it's my heart and my body."

_I'm done aging Eric, you're not_, I thought. But I voiced, "Eric, of course I love you- you're the father that never left me. I left you, Duane did mention that you began drinking when I left. I'm sorry-." he opened his mouth to speak, but when I spoke again, I motioned for him to shut up and stay quiet. "I think I know you won't accept my apology but either way- I'm here now and now we can become what we missed." I said to him. He smiled and I took his shoulder under my palm as we passed a group of cheerful looking teenagers, three looked older than them by about two or three years. I ignored them all but Eric reached past me to wave at them.

He told me in a savage voice, "Duane will try to set you up with Eddy Gage, by the way. Be wary," he warned me. He hated that Duane got in the middle of my life like that. when I was dating a senior for three months he called every few days to ask if I had slept with him. Of course I had but he didn't need to know that, I was as convincing as possible but the day after the first time I slept with him, he called and Gina told me that according to Duane, my voice sounded different. Ricky and I had often, when I could convince my parents that I was going out to dinner with friends and when I was sure no one was following us. Ricky was attractive but experienced- in the sense that every girlfriend he got, he slept with.

I pushed Ricky from my head as he stopped the car in our drive-well my new driveway and we got out. I actually felt stiff although we had been in the car for not very long. Thirty minutes or so.

"Eric!" I heard a few boys yell, Eric turns and wave again as the entire group comes over to us.

I roll my eyes as I see Eric glance at me, I roll my eyes when he winks and I open the back door and I toss a small package to Eric. "For missing your B-day last year Uncle D," I tell him. He chuckles and sets it on top of the car.

He smiles at me, "Thank you Erix, I'll open it later."

"Of course," I smirked back.

"What is it?"

"Open it, oh and Mom says that she'll call at about eight- our time. If the phone rings for over five seconds with no answer, quote, she's coming down here to kick your ass." I told Eric, he chuckled.

He reached across the car and took my hand, "Don't worry- I can outrun Gina by a mile."

"I sure hope so," I muttered and turned when Duane and Lynn came from the house.

Eric called and winked at one of the boys, "Hey! Dad, look who's here."

"About damn time you get out of the damn city-."

"Yep," I said and went to my grandparents. They hugged me and also waved to the group of kids, Duane took me by the back and led me inside.

"Eric leave all of that for later- we're going for a walk." Lynn called as Duane hurried inside and and came back with a sweater vest on his small torso.

My grandfather took my hand as we went back to Eric, Duane stopped and shook hands with half the group. "Kyra these two are Eddy and Travis gage, they live right across the way, then their friends Andy, Amanda, Joe, Josh, Macbeth, Devin, Kate, and these three are Nickolas, Christopher, and… Arubey Karew- did I pronounce that correctly sir?"

Arubey nodded and shook his hand, "Hello Duane, Lynn." He and his brothers watched me- Eddy was in wonder. To them I was the human goddess that Jared had called me; to me, they were on-lookers and interested in something they can't have. Just like I couldn't have either of them, I couldn't spend my life with someone who would age and I wouldn't. I had to admit, California had pretty cute guys, but I came here to get away from my relationships, not to start one.

Duane leaned down next to my ear, "The Karews live right there." He pointed to the middle house, it was as big as Duane and Lynn's. It had a dark paint coating and it was like the clouds formed over the house just to darken it. The drained garden had wilting roses, and the grass was brown in patches. The door looked ancient and rotting slowly- the porch needed a new coat of dark brown paint and it was at least a three story house. I remembered Grandma Lynn telling me about it. I had envisioned a house and used that house as the setting for my main character, Brett Erikson is a thirty-five year old man living alone until his sister's best friend moves in. Not many young female authors choose their main character to be a near- middle aged male for their first novel. Gwindelin Stephen's character, Brett became a woman's dream come-true over within days when the book was published.

Lynn had gone inside and took photos for me, I used every detail in the book I wrote- I knew that the basement was full of cobwebs and spiders of every size known to California- th cracks I added for myself and for the book. The main guy, Brett is a dark gothic prince in his own head- the girl, Ana, is the only friend his late sister had and decides to take her in but avoids her until she gets sick and he takes care of her. They fall in love and explicit sex, language and violence scenes- I've just start the second of four, maybe five novels in the _Brett Dark Series_. The kitchen is gloomy and unnatural, no woman would even consider buying this house. The stairs creak and look as old as Hell, the furnature was all covered with white linen sheets even with someone living in the house. I took out the huge gaping hole where the origional owners wanted a fireplace and put in a fireplace that opened up to Brett's hidden nest. Ana doesn't find that until Chapter five of book two. The living room is dusty and alergenic, a skull of a human infant is in the corner and rodents are still licking up the meat. Upstairs in the real house the bedroom are large and welcoming, I wondered if they still were from what the photos showed. Lynn did admit that she loved the bed in the master bedroom. She said it reminded her of Goldilocks- the bed was to soft, then firm, but just right; that was how the bed in the master bedroom was too her. In the room that overlooked the lake behind the house the bedroom had a beautiful interior and looked like a dream bedroom for a gothic child- black walls and dark hard wood floors. The photo Lynn took for me showed that a cobweb took up most of the ceiling, I prayed that the Karews didn't reuin that dream, once they left the house I wanted it.

I had been in love with that house with the first photo I saw.

Brett Erikson and his bride (they don't marry and I don't know if they will) fix up the house but she refuses to step into the room that holds the spiders he keeps as pets. In the last chapter it shows Ana and Brett making love on the white linen sheets as the spiders leave the room and go down the down, around the corner and down the stairs and out to feed.

I look at Lynn, she winks at me and I bit my lip to keep from saying anything or blurting anything out. But she still asks, "Do you and your brothers like the house Arubey?"

"Yes, we love it," I turn suddenly occupied with something in the car as I smile. That gave me hope these house stealing jerks didn't ruin my dream come true house- I wondered what Brett would have done if the place had burned down. I smiled when I remember that the electricty was turned off years ago, in the book and real life. "The lights still work."

"Damn," I mutter and cringe.

"What?"

"Nevermind," I mutter when Lynn comes over to me. I step out of the car and put my cell phone in my back pocket.

"Anyway, you were saying Arubey," Duane probes- glancing at me.

he shrugs, I feel guilty but not for long as Nickolas chimes in. "the spiders disappeared- we may have scared them off." I scowled when I turned away, damn them all- first they steal my future castle, then make my pets leave me forever.

Upon first glance most wouldn't think of me as a black-wearer but that was because I did my best to hide it from my family. But now I wore dark blue jeans and a black tank top that went down in a V down my spine. Brett wore nothing but dark blue or black, sometimes blood red shirts when we went to parties but that was it. Ana had brought in pinks, white, and even yellows. My hair was coated with dark brown, black, and blood crimsion- I had caramel bangs but that was the lightest I had in my hair. I wondered how odd I looked to these Californians?

Chris adds, "School starts on the second of September, what grade are you in this coming year Erix?"

Duane chuckle, "She's named after her uncle, Eric, her first is Kyra, Christopher-." I rolled my eyes so he would see, "And she'll be joining you. Be glad her brothers aren't here-."

"They come near me, I'll-."

"Give them a big hug and invite them inside." Lynn put her hands on my shoulders as Arubey glanced back down at me.

Unfortunately, I did like the three brothers, but unfortunately they looked a lot like Jason, William, Terry, and Nathaniel: tall dark and handsome. I really did hope that Duane would try to set me up with Eddy or Travis, I wasn't good at breaking hearts. Mine had already stopped beating or would soon- I was reaching seventeen in August-.

Arubey, Nick, and Chris looked at me, but I turned my attention elsewhere, I disappeared from Lynn's side and went to Eric, I took his gift from the top of the car and handed it to him, "Please Eric." I begged in a whisper. He sighed and took it. He opened it slowly, savouring this moment- I opened the car door and pushed him down so he wouldn't have to pretend to pass out.

He looked up at me, I smiled. "Erix! Where did you find-."

"It was in my room the entire time and I thought you'd want it back- you promise to rescue me remember?"

"You were what- just a child." I winced but he didn't notice, "I can't believe you actually kept it."

"Eric it's your medallion, from the National Guard, of course I kept it. Stationed in Hawaii and Japan for three months each felt like forever to me you know," I muttered and he pulled me into my own neck-breaker hug and kissed my cheek.

The Purple Heart laid across his palm looked like a father holding a toy he's wanted since childhood, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kyra Erix," he whispered and hugged me.

I stay with him until I heard Arubey, "Did you want to come over with us for a moment- our guardian has a quiestion but is away- he asked if we would for him. Eric would you mind, Lynn of course your input is welcome. I'm sure you're interessted Kyra," he added looking at me as I turned around to face him through the passenger window.

Andy and his group dispersed as they went to hang out at the Gage's place until Arubey, Nickolas, and Christopher would return. I must have seemed anxious to see the inside for the first time in real life because Arubey let me inside first. "Better then I imagined," I heard myself whisper, not aware that he was right behind me.

He chuckled and I glaned back quickly and frowned and kept my hands behind my back to keep from ruining the fine layer of dust on most everything. I was surprised to see the linen sheets off the furnature an showing off pale gray sofas and love seats. The livingroom was what we saw first, Lynn was talking to Nickolas- Eric and Duane went off with Chris leaving me alone to be entranced with my house. I hould have concinced Shane to buy it while it was on the market. Only dark loving fools would want this place, I thought. I love this house, I thought again as I sighed with love as I went to the hole-gagped fireplace.

I looked up at the mirror, I was too short to see my reflection- I turned away from the mirror and went to the right toward the bathroom, I used my hand and cleared a already broken cobweb from the window. the spider was pissed off enough to try to attack me, I just lay on my hand on the sill and it left me alone because I spared her life. I turned and followed Duane's laugh as it led me down the hall to the kitchen. I avoided them because I was in a trance as I recognized the basment door, I opened it and a rush of cold wind met my face- I smiled hardly daring to breath as I went down the stairs. Brett would have me killed for intruding in his castle, he would slit my throat and drink from me, keeping me alive for his own use- until Ana would move in. Then he would cut me into pieces and hide the pieces througout the city. The stairs creaked just like I wanted them too and I reach the cement floor and turned to my immeadiate right to find a wooden book case with breaking and rotting wood holding up old boxes. I knew that the Karews didn't move these in or out, they're reognizable from the photos Lynn took.

I stepped forward them and reached up, but before my fingers touched the old cardboard- I stopped, hesitated. Not afraid but too excited, I was in the house because Arubey his this suspicion that I wanted to see the inside; jerk was right, but I not only want to see the inside, but in live within it's walls someday. I sighed as I lowered my hand, if I got entranced with the box, I probably would have to be dragged fro the basement, up the stairs, and from the house. What would Duane's neighbors think then? That I was crazy or mental? Well, since they mean the same thing, I figured it wouln't matter what they thought of me.

"Screw it," I whispered as I reached up and took the box and opened it as a cloud of dust fell from the top of the lid and back to the floor. I looked through the box, surprised that this was something Brett wouldn't have at all. Photos of a family with sons and a daughter by the look of it. Three was of just the dog sleeping, the dates were too smudged to read them correctly. I thought- I was sure they were from the mid nineteen hundreds…. Were colour cameras around then though? I wondered.

I forced my fingers to place the box lid back on and I forced my brain to make my ligaments to put it back in it's place. I felt that I made the box a freak against it's companions, this one was clean and they were dirty still. I sighed and turned to go upstairs….

I joined Duane and Lynn on the second floor, they ignored me as I went into another room, I gasped when I recognized Brett's room. I could see him walking across the floor, his clothes put away, the carpet dirty. The window in need of warm water and soapy residue of some kind- I went to the window. I didn't notice the second being in the room, yet.

I looked through the window and saw the backyard and the lake- I pressed my finger tips very lightly to the window when I felt someone behind me. I looked around the room more, the bed had new sheets and a pillow and blanket, the cloest was full of today fashions, even shoes. I was in Arubey's room- I realized when I saw the books in the corner, one was mine- I turned to him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait-."

"I was nice enough to let you enter my house-."

I winced, "I know, I'm sorry- curiosity over welmed me. Arubey I'll leave if you want me too," I said offering my love for the house so he wouldn't start yelling at me.

He let go of my wrist, "No don't go- just don't leave my sight."

"Why?"

"My other brothers are still asleep," he whispered. I frowned and asked how many were there, he sighed and explained as we walked downstairs. I happened to look up at the mirror, I was standing alone and when I looked back at Arubey he was already waiting for me on the sofa. I shook my head and went to sit next to him, "Nickolas and Christopher are brothers, but my younger cousins. Hardy and Edam are adopted into the family- have been since we were seven. We live here with my… step-father, my parents were killed and Wesley is the only one left." I frowned.

"Sorry they died, but at least you get to have a good life here with your step-dad." I muttered. he shrugged.

"House needs work."

"Do you have too-." I closed my mouth, he looked at me.

"you are really odd."

I frown and stand up, "I know, I'm sorry but ever since Lynn told me about it… I mean this is origional work." I said going over to the carving of the snake into the fireplace- I faced him as I ran my fingers of the carvings. "You don't see work like this anymore," I whispered and turned back to the fireplace. I frowned, Brett's fireplace had the carvings too, that wouldn't have showed up on the photos, they were too far away.

Arubey, I heard, stood up and came over to me and put his hand on my shoulders- he whispered in my ear, "You are tired from your trip. Go home and rest."

"Okay," I muttered. "Duane wanted to walk," I reminded myself.

His fingers brushed my neck and rubbed against my throat, "rest now at home, walk and talk later. I'll tell Duane you felt tired finally from the plane," he whispered.

I turned to see his face so close I stepped back, his handsome features out-witted mine by a hundred thousand miles. He was the _real_ god-like creature on the planet. I went to touch his face but his hand snapped out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. Instead I grabbed his shirt and he stepped back, I needed something from him and I couldn't stop myself. Suddenly I let go of his shirt and he let go of my wrist and I stepped away from him and hurried from the house. I hadn't got to see the attic….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I spent the next few days avoiding my grandparents and uncle and chose to spend the time working on my book. I went into greater detail since I saw a quarter of the house for myself and I even decided to add a character. A neighbor maybe, I wasn't sure if I wanted too or not. I spent my time deplating the pros and cons of the addition. Five hours was wasted when I began looking up names that could fit his personality better; I still had to decide if the character was a male or female. I sat outside with my lap top most of the day, under the tree away from the sun light. My eyes looked up at my house and then to my grandfather's. Eric waved to me a couple times while he ate breakfast at nine; I always said I ate long before they got up. If my heart was going to be done beating and I was going to die, I didn't see the point in eating that much. I nibbled on toast in the morning and fruit throughout the day.

I saw all of Arubey's brothers at once as they came home at nine at night, exhusted. I was sitting against the tree I always did my work under when I heard their car pull up. "Come on boys, get used to spending more time in the sun. That's why you need to practice."

"Wesley, if you make us do this again tomorrow, we'll kill you very slowly-." Nickolas hit Hardy in the chest when he saw me watching, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the nightly sun. The moon had the man in it tonight, I saw him clearly as he saw me hidden under the brush of the trees.

"Kyra!" I jumped and turned to Duane on the porch, ten yards away. "Jared's on the phone?" he seemed confused.

I jumped up and ran to him, "Jay?" I asked taking the phone from him.

"Big sisters, see I told you." I pushed the phone back into Duane's chest, knocking the wind out of him- that little ducshe tricked me. he called to make sure i was in Los Angeles at Duane's houseThat brat- if I didn't have a conscious I'd go to Boston and burn down the house- with all the cedar wood, I was sure it would go up in flame pretty easily. The fire would start in Jared's room.

"Damn that damn kid, that entire family, spoiled little…" my voice trailed off as I looked down at the lap top- my eyes went to the house where my grandfather was now talking to someone… his expression told me it was my father. Then they swept across the yard to the castle. The windows were dark and wary- as if hidding something.

I knelt down onto my knees and picked up the blue rose, I smelled it and smiled. Blue roses were as rare as black ones; I fell back against the tree and held it in my palm like it was a child. I looked out across the lake- the water was still and the trees shadows from the moon, were swaying on the water when it moved. I set down the rose on my sweater and opened the lap top and described the scene as it was happening so I wouldn't forget. I saved it as 'DARKNIGHT' and looked back up at Duane's house and glanced at the Karew's place. A light came on a six figures went across to the livingroom….

I hoped that the rose wasn't a fragment of my imagination because it was undoubtfully the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I smelled it lightly again as if I would get high off it and I picked up my sweater and put it on- my lap top waited patiently as I swooped down to get it. I closed it with a 'tick' and held it under my arm as I grabbed the rose again and went inside using the basement sliding doors to enter the threshold and go to my room.

I went to the pool table in the middle of the room and set my things down on top of it and went upstairs with the rose. My three family members did a double take upon seeing that the rose was blue… and real. "Where'd you get that?" they seemed to ask at the same time but three different ways.

I smiled at them as I told them to truth, "A angel gave it to me," then for their benefit I added. "I think," I went to the sink and filled up the smallest vase we had and cut the stem at a more diagional and placed it in the water.

Lynn came over to me, "It's beautiful and look the thorns were torn off for you- I like this angel of yours."

"I do too," I sighed my smile at her. She giggled and hugged me. Eric and Duane came over to feel the velvet petals and then they went back to watching their baseball game highlights. "Grandma, I think I'm going to go to go to the lake again for a little while." She nodded still in awe of the blue rose. I went downstairs and changed into my swimming shorts and a sports bra- I pulled on a thin long sleeve shirt and went back outside. The warm summer Calfornia night made the water feel better then ever. I walked at first then pulled off the shirt and tossed it onto the shore and dove in. I had swum in this lake well before Eddy and his family moved in, which was why they did't know me that well. I spent my time with Eric, who spent his days with Duane and Lynn. He lives with them because of the tumour he had years ago- they refuse to let him live on his own. My cropped hair didn't feel as free as it had years ago when it nearly reached my waist, when I came up I was silent even after being down or a long time. I forced my eyes to open under the water to find that it was easier then what I remember- under the water I pressed my hand to my heart to find it barely beating.

Then I felt something go past me, I turned- using my hands to keep me down. I brought my legs up closer under my and tucked them together. I waited but figured it was just a fish- I sighed what I could and looked up- there was a boat on the surface. The thing that went past me was a net- I saw it coming back. I went faster then I had been and it missed me again, I saw fish trying to escape and I figured now would be a good time to resurface. Although I had been under water for well over five minutes now- the men on the boat would think me a mermaid or human fish or something. Instead I was just sixteen- almost seventeen year old human female- student, author and sister of many.

"Jesus Cry!" one of them yelled.

"You nearly netted me," I gasped- pretending to have the need to breath. I put my arms on the inside of the boat and swayed in with the water. "Fishing on this lake is prohibited, I'd think you should know that." I added, they glanced at each other, "Since I don't feel like being kidnapped to keep me silent, I won't say anything." I added- fear had rushed through my veins.

The older man sighed, "Child, you should be in bed at this time of night."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly ten," he responded almost right away.

I thought and smiled, "I won't tell if you won't. I can't afford to get grounded," I muttered. It made them chuckle.

"No names, by the way," I nodded. It was best if we didn't exchange names, "We were fishing for the street sale on Sunday afternoon. Why you out here?"

"Swimming, getting away. Almost whatever you want to say," I muttered.

They glanced at each other, "Do you want to come into teh boat, the water must be freezing." I shook my head for my own- non-kiddnapping reasons.

I let go and moved away from them a couple inches, "No, the water is actually warmer then it was at three this afternoon. I should get back actually," I lied. I didn't have too but I desperatly didn't like how they kept glancing at each other and then look at me.

They nodded, the more obese one nodded and came close and held out his hand, I didn't move toward him. "nice to meet you then ma'am-."

"Yes, sir." I said and went under to escape their eyes, under their boat I tipped it over and I heard them scream as they fell into the water.

I reached the land that was behind the castle, I stood by a tree- not moon hit me there. I got as much water from my hair as possible. I had no idea why I did that to them- they didn't deserve it because they hadn't done anything complely gross to me, but that just meant they kept their priorities inside and didn't unleash them. They cursed and prattled and the younger one even kicked the other in the knee because he wasn't moving fast enough. I moved around the tree so they wouldn't see me as Duane came onto the porch and yelled for them to get off his property. I laughed silently as Duane grumbled on about something…. After the men left, I sighed and went back to shirt and pulled it on- I missed my rose. I turned to go back to the house when I my looked over at the castle and saw someone at the window- it was too far away and the lights had gone off again. I waited until he left before I moved again, I wanted to go to warm shower but my feet made me walk over to the dream house. The man I knew was Wesley met me outside.

"Good evening Miss. Darkline," I nodded.

"Mr. Price," I muttered, Duane had only mention that was his name, not his first.

"Stay out of the lake-."

"It's Duane's lake," I frowned.

He shrugged, "Please- it can be danergous, like those men out there tonight- who knows what they may have done to you."

I scowled, "Just because I'm a girl you think I can't take care of myself?" he frowned and scowled at me this time, "Mr. Price- my brothers have taught me a lot of self-defeanse. I admit I'm the greatest but I could have beaten them. I just needed to stay under water longer then them."

His sweater vest made me feel warm- his pants looked scratchy and his facial hair needed trimming- very badly. "Kyra, do me a favour because I don't want to ask _them_ again- just stay out of the water at night- just in case." He said and went inside.

_'Them'_, who?

"Just in case of what?" I asked myself as I walked back to the lake, I sat down on a stone and let the water clean off my feet. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. The boat was still in the middle of the lake, the nets could now be seen as well.

I turned when I heard a shuffle behind me, I tried to imagine nothing there because I was now a little cold- I wrung out my hair again as I stood someone grabbed me from behind.

"Eric!" I yelled and chased him around the yard, I finally tackled him and pinned him down, "What the hell, did you want me to have a heart attack!" I yelled at him. He had snuck up on me, actually thinking I would ehar him. He had scared me so bad I was too mad to forgive tonight- but we'd be squared away by tomorrow afternoon. He laughed and I fell backwards, "You jerk, you could have force me to hurt you," I said.

He rolled onto his side, trying to breath. I kicked him leaving a foot print on his back, "Kyra, you should have seen your face."

"Sorry, I missed it- I was preoccupied with the snatching part!" I snapped. "I could have woken someone up- I screamed. The echo was great though," I had to admit. His laughing caused me to actually forgive him that night and we both lay on our back looking up at the stars as we found our favourite consellations.

I turned to him, "Eric?" I asked.

He giggled, "Hmm, Erix?"

"Tomorrow I'll take a day off of working on my lap top and we can go a movie or something- I haven't actually been to a theatre in months." He smiled.

"Duane and Lynn," he asked.

"Leave them here, they probably don't want to hang out of us young folk all day." I grinned, he laughed and I added. "Besides, it'll be good for us to talk alone- I have a few problem to ask for your advice on."

He frowned, worried, "About what? Just for preperation," he added when I hesitated.

I shrugged and looked back at the sky, "Just about Jason and the other brothers- Jared and the sisters." I lied- I needed to confide in someone that I actually missed them but I didn't want to tonight, I was tired and shaken yet quite honestly. Eric was tired too. He was working all day on the car and then going out for dinner with his best friend.

My gangly uncle Eric stood up in his sweat pants and sweatshirt, his balding head was what I was looking at mostly. He frowned and sighed, "There's something I wish to speak to you about, as well- tomorrow will be a good idea." He said and I nodded and he held out his hand I accepted it as he helped me to my feet. He put his arm around my shoulders and apologized for scaring me, "Do you forgive me?"

I laughed this time, "Yes, Uncle Doc I forgive you." I cried happily and hugged him as we went to our separate bedrooms. I showered like and went to sleep about twenty minutes later.

I dreamed about Eric and the Karew- Eric was dying again from the tumour and he was walking over to their house. Wesley- the guardian wasn't home. But the five boys were and Arubey answered the door. "ERIC- NO!" I screamed when Arubey's teeth grew to reviel sharp daggers. I cried out his name and I screamed when my uncle was turned into a vampire before my eyes, I reached Arubey just as he let go of my thirty-eight year old uncle. Arubey grabbed me around the shoulders and I blinked and we were in his basement. The replica of Brett and Ana were down there, ignoring me as Arubey dragged me to the table and pinned me down.

"Brett, I need your help." He growled as I struggled.

"You killed him, you killed Eric!" I cried, "Let me go, please let me go." I begged, fighting- I scratched Arubey on the arm, I drew blood. He howled out, it didn't look like it hurt as much as he playing it for.

He pressed his hands to my shoulders and climbed on top of me so he was pinning me down completely Arubey sat on my waist with my arms pinned to the table and it hurt to have him doing this. he opened his mouth and I watched as his teeth grew again to razors to bite into my neck, I whispered my uncle's name and then Duane and Lynn's. he smiled down at me- Arubey's hair was longer and his shirt was stained with blood, his beautiful face was replaced by a monster's and I feared him even in the dream. "Do you want me to turn you into a creature of the night or not?" he smiled as his fingers touched my stomach.

I cried, "Just kill me, there's no life worth living without my dad." I cried.

Everything disappeared then and I sat up, shaky and with cold sweat running down my brow to my neck, I just out of bed and went into Eric's room. He had fallen asleep with the light on and a book lay open on his chest. I realized I had been crying while asleep as it was hard to calm my breathing as I turned off the light and took the book and lay on the other side, away from him. I held the book he had been reading against my chest as if it was to keep his memory in side my heart forever. I kept my back to him because I was afraid to see if he had really died or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent the rest of the night in a dreamless sleep, my eyes were sore from crying and my arms hurt from holding the book in a unsurrendering position for most of the night. Eric was the first to rise and he chuckles when he saw me- he shook me awake. I jumped and the book fell to the floor.

"What?" I yelled, he looked worried.

"Are you alright, you haven't done this since you were three when Nathan left." He reminded me of a horrible memory and it hurt but I ignored it. He barely noticed my wince at my real father's name.

I shook my head and I moved over to my uncle, my foster dad and he grinned as I sought the confort a daughter needed from her dad. I told him I had a terrible nightmare, the kind where you wake up afraid and crying- he hummed and we both ended up falling back asleep not long after waking.

* * *

Eric working silently under the car, I knew he was alive because his legs moved and he cursed when he did something wrong. The car was fine, actually, but he just needed something to do so he broke something and now he didn't know how to fix it- I sat on the step, watching him entranced. My elbow on my knee, my mind racing with the dream like how Arubey was the one to everything, not Hardy or Nickolas. Nick and Hardy striked me as the more violent of the five; Hardy had this manly figure to him that I really liked seeing in such a young adult. He wore these jeans that had oil stains in them.

Suddenly Eric came from out under the car and got up and brushed off his jeans and turned to me, "I'll be right back." He said. We had both forgotten about the day we were supposed to spend together- his next day off was next weekend, I could wait that long. Maybe I was going through teasing withdrawl from Jason and my stepbrothers? Or maybe I actually did miss them.

I sat straight when he turned toward my castle, "Eric!" I called and chased after him, he chuckled. By how I had been watching him, he knew my dream last night was about him and that he had either gotten serious hurt or killed.

"I know that Hardy knows a couple things, I'll be right back." He said, I went with him anyway- I didn't want to and I wasn't allowed- at least that's what I had gathered.

He was taking long strides and beat me, I ran to him as Hardy answered the door- that manly look to him was proven true. His wore nice-but stained- pants and a nice dress shirt. "Can I help you?" he glanced at me, I involduntarily grabbed Eric's shirt in my fist in case he suddenly dragged him inside.

Eric chuckled, "I hope so- how much do you know about cars… under the skirt?"

_Pervert_, I thought Hardy smiled.

He just said, "Having problem Darkline?" Eric nodded and turned- I had to too. "Let me change quick and I'll be right over Eric, Kyra." He added, looking at me. I just sighed and pulled Eric away from the house.

He stared at me, "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing with the house that's for damn sure," I growled and beat Eric home and went inside to get my lap top and start to finish my book. Brett and Ana were having problems and I had a few ideas, in the next three chapters I hoped to add the file 'DARKNIGHT'. I came back outside of course and sat on the porch swing and e-mailed my publisher and editor and told them I was nearly done with the next in the series and they told me to hurry up- hundreds of thousands have already pre-ordered a copy. That made me smile; I didn't set a release date, but I promised on my book's website that it will never take me more then six months to get the next book in line of a series on the shelves. I had also read on the site that everyone thought the author and creator of Brett was also a thirty-five year old male living in the ghetto of New York or something. How so wrong they were.

I typed faster then usually to try to get my attention on the focus on my chapters rather then the voices of Eric and Hardy as they spoke. Hardy traded in his nice shirt for a red one. Hated that all five 'brothers' were attractive and wondering which one Duane was going to try to set me up with. I scowled at the thought and prayed that he wouldn't even thnk about it. I'd rather date Travis Gage. Eric said my name but I was too entranced in my story that it took his four calls to get me to look up.

"What the hell are you doing, watching videos or something? Can you do me a favour?" I shrugged and said it depended, he frowned and I nodded. "Can you go get Nickolas or Arubey or someone- they should know something."

"You can't figure it out?" I asked surprised, I wonderd where Duane and Lynn where until I remembered that he took his wife to lunch and they'd be gone tonight too.

But I was frozen with fear of having to go over to Hardy's place to get his brothers- I was asking for their help, that was the big thing that had me to not want too go over. Hardy and Eric however were already back to work so I had no choice, but to go. Eric and Hardy stood up when Eric offered Hardy something to drink, he sighed happily and said that would be great. They went inside and left me alone still on the porch waiting for my legs to kick in. the house looked dark even at eleven in the morning.

_What if I wake someone up, did we wake Hardy?_ I wonder as I save the work I have done and close it and get up and forced myelf to go over to the castle. I took the longest walk of my life to that door and upon getting there, the front door is open. "Nick," I whisper and looked back to see if Hardy was watching, waiting for me to enter- txt his brothers and tell them to have fun with me. Instead I heard sounds from the kitchen and I went that way.

Edam was had just finished eating breakfast and he gave me a tiny grin when he saw me, "Hey- good morning Kyra!" he said joyfully.

I sigh with joy at the thought that one of them is nice, "morning Edam- Hardy and Eric are having difficulty with the car Eric broke this morning-."

"Oh no, is he alright?" he asked starting to come over to me.

I giggled, "No, no, he's fine- he got bored and decided to break his car- now he can't figure out how to put it back together or something. Know anything about cars?" he laughed.

"Sorry no, Hardy and Nickolas do though. I can go get Nickolas-."

"If he's still asleep, forget it my brothers are crabby if woken up."

he laughed and motioned for me to follow, "they've been up all night playing cards. Come on," he said and beckoned me with him as he led me upstairs to a second- second floor family room. There was a television and the other three were busy, they looked tired. "I went to bed just a couple hours ago, they won't stop unless if someone wins," he whispered. Hardy gave up at around three this morning." He added in the same whisper.

We went over and sat down, I spoke next, "What are they playing exactly?"

"Death, it's a ancient game- well according to Arubey over there. He used to play it professionally, won every time against his fellow competitors. They're almost done actually- oh did you want to see the rest of the house?"

"That be great," I said and we stood up. The other three seemed to be in a trance or just really good at ignoring me. He showed me Arubey's room again and commented that they fought over this one, he said he liked the lake view.

He frowned as he spoke, "Duane mentioned a couple guys on his land last night- Wesley said he spoke to you."

I shrugged, "I don't remember that much." I lied.

Edam scowled, "Don't go out to the lake after dark-."

"That's the best time though." I went silent as he led me from the room and as we closed the door to his own room ten minutes later Arubey, Nickolas, and Christopher came from the family room.

"I won," Arubey bragged to Edam. Edam rolled his eyes and said he expected it, "Why are you here?"

"Eric sent me over, Hardy is helping him with Doc's car-."

"Who's car?"

"Eric- that's what I call him."

"That's stupid," Arubey muttered and I glared at him, "What?"

I answered his question to the fullest, "I have been calling him 'Doc' for years- he's not your uncle."

"Good, he's dying soon anyway-." I hit him harder then I thought possible.

Christopher grabbed me around the middle and Edam and Nickolas held Arubey back, "Chris take her outside for a little while, I'll come and help Hardy and Eric." Nickolas told him.

Chris dragged me as I called up to Arubey, "If you dare threaten him in my presence again, I swear I'll hurt you Arubey!"

He growled after me and Chris picked me and flung me over his shoulder, "Calm down."

"Let me go Christopher," I tried to get enough length from his body to kick him so it hurt but he grabbed me by the ankles and held them tightly. He walked us around the house and to the edge of the porch, he set me down- Eric and Hardy already back outside waiting. I heard Nickolas's voice on the other side of the house.

Chris pushed me down into a chair, "You know, Arubey has hurt people before."

"I'd like to see him try to kill me-."

"Well, since you're so small, it should be pretty easy."

"Screw you Chris," I snapped and started to get up but he pushed me down. "Get away from me, and if you ever hang me over like that, I'll find a way to kick you. I'm told I have a break-ass kick." I threatened and went inside.

I went through the house and gathered my laptop and went to my room, I closed and locked the door. If they wanted Eric they could have him… I was to angry to care all that much. I finished the book by dark and I saved it to a disk and used Duane's car to drive myself and the envelope to her office.

Her name is Abby and she wore leggings and had her blond hair in a single braid down to her waist, "Can I help you?"

"Um, Gwin sent me here with the finished product," I lied. I wasn't ready to have people know who I really was.

Abby wore a gray shirt and a pink blouse, her brown eyes went wide. "What's she like?" she asked right away and took the disk. Her hand was shaking.

I shrugged, "Alone," I muttered. "She told me to tell you, that she wanted you to e-mail her as soon as possible and all the details and she'll send me back here to relay her messages and questions." I said and left. Abby thought I was the luckiest person in the world. Brett and Ana's life would take a turn in the next book. I had already made up my mind. Ana's ex-boyfriend was going to come and kidnap her, maybe or Brett's secret past comes to haunt him… probably Brett's version. I wasn't sure yet to be honest.

I drove past the cemetery that Duane's sister's first daughter was buried in, the little girl had lived to be about three hours old when her lungs filled with fluids and she drowned in it. Her name was Cassey I think, I don't remember. I stopped and went to visit her grave quick. The grave was small and in the corner of the cemetery, she had been born twenty years ago now and I took her mom's face and made it younger looking to give me what I thought Cassey would look like. I kissed the tips of my fingers and pressed them against her grave and turned to leave. My body turned first then my head and I bumped into something solid. This time it wasn't Eric.

He grabbed my arms and threw me, my back connected with a large tombstone and I grunted, "If you think you can hurt me, let's see."

"Arubey?" I asked and looked up to see Arubey Karew standing there over me, "You followed me?" he grinned and knelt down next to me and placed his hand over my throat, to make it look like he was choking me but really his fingers just rested on my skin.

I pushed him away when I figured out that he just came to scare me, he chuckled and I kicked him. He cried out and I stepped back, ready to do it again of I had too. "Damn it Kyra," he groaned.

"I told you, you damn bastard, now stay away from me." I said and as I passed him he grabbed my ankles and I tripped and fell onto my knees, I cried when they fell into a tombstone in the grass. Tears came to my eyes and I knew they were either broken or going to be bruised very badly; no shorts for weeks!

He pulled me back and pinned me as he hovered over me, I moved my face away from his so he couldn't see me crying as badly. "That's what you get for kicking me."

"I hate you, go to Hell," I whispered.

He frowned, "I hate you too," he whispered and sat back. I sat up and used another standing tombstone to help me us. Instead Arubey hit me from behind me, I stumbled forward and turned too him. "I want to see what you can do," he explained.

I scowled at him, "fuck you Arubey- you came up behind me-."

"When you get attacked for real, do you really think someone will let you know first. Come on Kyra, think." He snapped, he had a point so I stood ignoring the bruises on both my knees. He came at me and when he was close enough I hit him with all my strength and he stumbled backward this time. We ran at each other suddenly and I grabbed him and threw him- the demon in me took over and kicked him hard in the back and his head hit the door of the mausoleum. He grunted and held his head as I began to bleed a little. "Want me?" he asked, "Come and get me." He growled and I followed him into the mausoleum and as soon as I entered he grabbed me around the waist and followed through as he threw me across the room.

"Can't you do better then that Karew," I asked getting up.

"Do want me to kill you?" he asked smiling.

It took me a moment to answer, "Do you want to kill me?"

He paused and stood comfortably, "What?"

"Why else would you ask that- you don't scare me Arubey!" told him.

"Don't say that." He snarled

"You don't scare me!" I yelled, he growled and came at me with such speed that I didn't have the time to react. He pinned me against the wall, his arm at my throat. If I had been one hundred percent human I would have been begging for air, I didn't do anything but wait. He stared at me and actually pushed harder into my throat; I put my hand to his chest and he back away.

"You're not human,"

"Of course I am, I can just hold my breathe for a long time." I whispered and stepped forward and took his hand and put it over my heart, he pushed me away. "Did I prove you wrong?" I asked grinning and I went past him and left. Leaving him to stand there for several minutes.

...

Eric was eating dinner when I got home at around eight-thirty, he stood up and met me at the door, his face was angry. I was surprised, "Where have you been, what's wrong- why are you limping?" I bit my lip, I had been thinking too much to realize I was limping. He waited and finally picked me up and carried me to the couch and set me and went to the fridge and got ice- I tried to talk him out of it but he was already pushing up my jeans to see my knees. "Goddamn him to hell, who did this?"

"No- no one, I fell Eric, I'm fine- just stings. I'm going to bed," I muttered and took his ice bag with me downstairs. Instead of going to my room I went to the laundry room and pulled on longue pants and a long sleeve shirt, both gray in colour. I dumped the ice into the flowerbeds and left the Ziplock in side the door of the house- right away I went to the lake and rolled up the leggings of the gray pants. I winced several times when I touched the skin of my knees. Finally I got them both rolled up and I went walked up past my knees getting the pants still a little wet- I cuped water in my hands and splashed it into my face. I sighed and gave up as I dove into the water- I swam a mile worth across the lake to the other side. I was soaked and actually cold, I pulled myself up onto the rotting deck and waited for the moon to come back out. I rolled down the leggings and let the cold water cool down the stinging knee-caps. I sighed with relief when I saw a car pull into Duane and Lynn's drive way, but then I saw Arubey get home at the same time. I frowned when he looked right at the door I exited from to come to the lake, he still looked unlike himself as he entered my house. I drove into the water and disappeared into the black water for several minutes. My lap top was describing his room to the last detail for Brett's room and the screen was running as it lay on my desk in my room.

It hurt to breath finally and I found that I missed having this feeling as I forced to forget to the pain I was experiencing and ran to my room. He wasn't there. But the description was still on the screen and the mouse had been moved, I scowled and went to see him just entering the back door. He turned to see me coming- right away I hit him.

He grunted and fell to his back, "What the hell!" he snapped in my face. "Are you interesting in this house to tell your little friends about it?" he mocked me in a way that I hated being teased about- I loved my stories.

"Shut the hell up, at least I do something with my life Karew- you had no right to go into my room and read my computer!" I snapped at him.

"I didn't read your computer and why would I want too- you probably spell everything wrong." I made a fist, ready to hit him, he looked me up and down. "I see you went swimming again or did you fall into the shower?" he mocked. I went to kick him but he grabbed my ankle and twisted it, I yelled back a scream and he pushed my leg and I fell to the ground. He put his foot on my stomach, "I mean seriously Kyra- you're what sixteen?"

"So are you, junior this year dumbass," I snarled through clenched teeth. He frowned remembering I was right, he was probably already seventeen. I grabbed his foot and he did a backwards flip in the air when I brought it up to quick for him to control, I gasped at what I had done. He jumped up using his hands to push him; I wished I could do that and I actually would have asked if we weren't in the middle of a fight.

He grabbed me and threw me so far I was back in the water of the lake, I looked up to see that he had thrown me nearly fifty feet. I grabbed sand and threw it in his face when he was close enough, he cried out as it hit his eyes and he blinked, forcing tears into his eyes to get the sane out. I tackled him as we fell into the shallower water, we rolled as he hit me and I hit back.

"You know- it's bad luck to hit a girl," I growled.

He snorted, his eyes were red and murderous. "You hit like a girl, so I guess that makes us even doesn't it? Rich girl." I hit him this time and I knew it hurt by how long he was down… nearly thirty seconds to recover from it. He stared at me, I stood up and kicked him. His face was under water and he was under for nearly a minute before I went forward. In the time I reached him to bring him above water I prayed he was still alright- I didn't want to kill him, just to be nicer to me… I was so damn tired of men being so damn mean to me when I've been nothing but nice.

"Arubey," I cried going to his side, I screamed silently when he surprised me and tackled me. He pinned me to the beach sand and held my wrists into the sand, I could get out from under him.

He glared at me, "You hit me and it takes you sixty-seven seconds to feel bad?"

I whispered, "I have a conscious- you can kill me all you want, I can't take your life. You have your brothers to take care of."

"So do you," I was surprised by how calm his voice was. He sighed but didn't let me go, "Why did you pretend to feel bad a moment ago?"

Arubey glared when I laughed, "I wasn't pretending. I thought you were going to drown, CPR isn't exactly my strongest point here. Either way, are you alright?" i sigh.

"No. you accused me of something I didn't do."

I groaned, "I saw you go into my house, the screen of my computer told me you had moved the mouse to read the screen-."

"Your grandmother was in your room, I hid in the bathroom; she passed me and the screen was lit. Why does it matter- you write books?" he asked.

I turned my head away from him exposing my neck, "I do for fun." I lied, I felt bad that I had done this for nothing. I could… should tell him the truth about it I didn't know if I could trust him or not- he did attack me in the cemetery. The waves reached my chin, but I didn't care. I turned my head face up to look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry I accused you of invading my room." I said finally.

He got off of my wrists, "apology accepted." He said and got up to go back to his house, he paused as he stepped up onto the grassy shore. "I can kill you with one blow to the temple Kyra- don't make me do such a thing, your life depends on it."

"I don't kind to threats."

"It's a warning for you to stay away from us- Nickolas, Christopher, Hardy, even Edam- we all can kill you, Duane, Lynn, Eric, as well as Eddy or Travis with one blow to the head. By the way," he glanced back at me. "You hit just fine," I smiled and he turned to leave.

Once he was gone from sight I groaned and fell back into the water and let the waves wash the anger off my skin. I closed my eyes and waited- when Duane called my name I sat up and looked back to see that a couple trees blocked me from view. I winced when I finally stood and went to my house, Duane saw me wet and limping and came down to meet me. He demanded to know what happened… from the corner of my eye I saw Arubey and Wesley.

I held up my hand, "Grandpa, it's nothing." I gave him all my attention, "I'm perfectly fine- never better." I said and went through the backdoor that led right into the basement and went to the bathroom to shower and clean off. I expected a rampage as I left to go the three feet to my room, but none came. Eric was already in bed clearly unaware what happened and Duane and Lynn could be heard talking about the suitable possibilities. To prove them that I fine and I walked up and went to the blue rose my angel had given me. I smelled it and gave my grandparents an encouraging smile and wished them good night and went to bed to dream about my eternal life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Something that happened in my life that I never looked forward too were the yearly phone calls from my father, Nathan and his wife Heather. He called me a month before my birthday, July 11th; he called and we talked while I paced outside angry and ticked that Gina gave him Duane's phone number.

"How do you think junior year will be Kyra?" he asked me.

I grunted my answer, "Same as last and the year before that one Nathan."

"I'm your father!"

"Then act like it, you ran away Nathan- you left mom alone and married a politcian!" I counted to ten in my head to calm down, quieter I said. "I know you have to do this 'follow your heart' bull shit, but leave me out of it- Nathan my love for you left my heart when you left my mother and me for some other woman and her two brats. Stay out of my life-."

"Do not talk to me like that, I am your father and I can make your mom's life Hell."

"Dad can make yours Hell right back- his aunt is a practical queen in Germany-."

"Figures, married a German."

"You're Irsh!" I snapped.

He growled, "Kyra, you are nothing but Irsh- get over it. Changing who you call your father won't change who you are-."

"No duh sherlock," I muttered.

He then threatened me, lawfully, "I can make sure the courts have you living with me in less then two weeks."

I froze, I stopped pacing and my brow ceased. "You wouldn't," I whispered. He was friends with John Roberts, Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. Mr. Bob could sign the papers without even reading over them.

He chuckled, "I would- you Kyra, are my daughter after all. Do you like living in Los Angeles with Duane and Lynn…" he gave me their address, and email address. "John and I play poker quite often, I'm very good friends with his wife and his kids love Jamie and Jodie. Jared has a crush on his eldest daughter."

I choked back tears, "Stop it." I whispered.

He laughed this time, I heard him lean back in his chair. "You are part demon Kyra, after you turn twenty-five you'll be gone from LA forever because you'll never age. My blood runs through your veins, your mother and her family will not come to harm unless if you choose to endanger them."

"I love my mom and Shane, I love Dana, Rachael, and the boys." He didn't say anything, "Na-dad-." He grunted, making me go quiet.

I heard him sigh and then I was silent, waiting for him to say something first, "Kyra." He said finally, "I want two things from you." I waited, "First I want you to visit me at least twice a year for two weeks and second… I want you to pass on the genes for this demonic gift we have." I nearly began crying, "I don't care who or when but before people think you've turned twenty-five I want a grandchild."

I hung up.

Tears left my eyes silently as I sat down at my tree and over looked the lake- I winced whenever the phone rang for the next five minutes. They were all from my real father's cell phone. I kept my legs up close to my chest and wrapped my arms around my bruised knees- Eric came to the porch but seeing me sitting there he left me alone. I must have been sitting there for several hours, my butt hurt and my legs were so stiff it hurt to move them. I had been crying for the last three hours, according to the phone. When the fourth hour came and went, Eric came back outside to check on me and at first he didn't move then he did.

"Erix, come inside, a storm is comin' our way!" he called down to me and hurried back inside. I groaned, my stiff legs and sore gluteus maxiumus prevented me from hurring up to get back into the house. The rain was falling now and I saw Eddy and his brother Travis scurring away from the castle to go to their place. I had heard Duane and Lynn talking about this storm, the reporter said it was supposed to be the biggest one of the decade for the state of California. I grabbed the phone as I stood up and clipped it onto my jeans and limped back to the house as fast as I could go.

I tossed the house phone inside and it landed on the couch, twenty feet away and I turned back and looked out to the lake. Kids from across the lake were still swimming; I grabbed binoculars and focused them. I was surprised to see that the swimmers were Nickolas, Chris, and Arubey- as I watched Arubey stayed under the water for nearly ten minutes before coming back up. Nickolas and Christopher were under for as long as him. I lowered the binoculars and put them where they belonged and turned to face outside. I heard the television was off, during the storms Duane always had it on until the power would go out. I closed the door behind me, and waited. The rain began pouring down harder then I thought possible and I stepped back.

I heard Duane call my name and I turned back to see the two men from the boat-tipping, "Kyra," he mocked in Duane's voice.

"Grandpa!" I yelled as he rushed me, I kicked him but lost my footing and fell backwards….

(story will shift to Lynn's point-of-view for a couple minutes)

I saw my husband and the father of my children trying to take on the older looking on, Eric was unconscious and not moving at all. The second man was watching over Eric as he taped his wrists together- the third was after me and the fourth was downstairs trying to do who-knows-what to Kyra. She's tiny she couldn't fight them all off. Maybe one or two but the third man looked big enough to kill her with a few punches. I got to the door and I saw my granddaughter fighting the fourth man. I screamed her name and then Duane's when I was hit over the head with something.

I didn't black out as I thought I was going to if hit that hard, but it did impare my vision- I kicked out when I saw the man coming at me, slower this time. Eric began to stir and gasped when he saw what was happening to his parents, he yelled for Kyra too but the girl was still outside. Duane had the man in a dead grip, he called it that, really he just held his arm around the man's neck tightly. The second man went down slowly in a deep sleep, I hear Kyra yelling and I rush too the door but the man grabbed me around the waist and pinned me down onto the table. I grabbed the first thing my hand touched and I brought it down as fast as I could and stabbed him with a pen. He howled out and hit me across the face. I screamed and spun in a full three-sixty degrees.

(Shifts to Eric's)

My mother and father were busy but I knew that I had to take care of myself before I took care of them. My father was now with the man who probably tied me up, man one, the second was with my mom and the thirth with my niece… who was somewhere. I go to my father and as the first man turns I hit him across the face with both my fist going faster then I thought possible. The rain doesn't stop falling- if it would someone would be able to hear us yelling for help. Someone could see these men trying to hurt or possibly kill us.

I'm only dressed in a sweatshirt and sweat pants, I rarely wear jeans and a t-shirt; I always feel cold nowadays. The man fighting my dad had spun when I hit him across the face.

"Get to mom!" I yelled and I kicked him hard in the head. He then pulled a knife I didn't see coming and cut my in the saphenous vein. I screamed and tried to stop the bleeding but my life was slowing to a stop….

(Shift to Kyra)

The male fighting me had picked me up and held me tightly as he threw me into a tree, I grunted and got back up. I kicked him in the stomach and I looked up in the general direction of my house but I didn't see a damn thing. I yelled Eric's name, then Duane and Lynn's. No one responded to me- thinking that I was alone in California flooded my head.

Suddenly I felt a sting as I was back-handed by him and I fell down to the wet grass, I was on the beach but my fingers couldn't get a grip on the sand to do what I had done to Arubey when we fought, "Duane." I cried as I saw a figure coming from my way, I didn't know which the house was in. I blinked when I saw a figure- I tried to kick it but he grabbed my ankle and the man knelt down to pin me into the sand.

"My turn to have fun," he said loud enough for me to hear.

"Eric!" I screamed but he pressed his knees to my thighs and as he reached toward the button of my jeans I saw someone come out of nowhere and tackle him. I brought my knees up to my chest, I heard yelling from two others and I recognized them as Nick and Christopher. Arubey had gotten the man off of me before he had done much. I felt someone kneel next to me and I saw Arubey's face suddenly, "Get to the house, there's more."

"No, not until I know you're alright-."

"Arubey if you stay here with me and let them hurt my grandparents my family will never forgive you- including me." He took off and I stood up with Nickolas's help and we ran up to the house.

(Shift to Arubey's view)

I smelled the blood right away- there was a lot of it, I knew that before I even reached the house. I flew up the stairs and right away grabbed the man off of Lynn and snapped his neck. The other two turned to me and one threw a knife with Eric's blood on it, I grabbed it and rounded on the second one- the one who didn't throw the weapon at me- he stepped back. When he turned to run, I threw the knife and it hit him right in the neck. Lynn and Duane cried out. I heard Eric whimper, he was whispering. I turned just as Kyra and my brothers entered the house.

"Grandma," she cried and went to her then left nearly right away when she saw Duane helping Eric. "Duane, what happened?"

"His vein was cut, he's lost a lot of blood Kyra." She began crying although it could have been the rain running down her cheeks- I had been watching her cry for the last couple hours, when she stopped I left the window and went across the lake to hunt with Nickolas and Christopher, we had to drown our food because it kept fighting us. The buck took at least ten minutes to drown, stubborn bastard- tasted good either way. Nickolas took off his shirt and went over, Chris grabbed a towel and went over. I already knew that Eric's survival chances weren't good, maybe less then twenty percent.

Then for somereason the remaining man thought it was alright to come and see what his companions had been doing. Kyra turned to see him and got up and went after him, "Kyra, don't!" I yelled and went after her. I couldn't let her become a murderer like me and my family-excluding Wesley.

Somehow they were already down at the lake and she was making sure he drowned, the easiest thing to do in her mind I guessed. Her head was too clouded for me to see everything that was going through her pretty little head but I knew she didn't care about his life or if she ended it. I had killed two, one was unconscious and the last was being killed by the innocent Kyra Darkline. I refused to let her become something like me. As the rain ceased I could see the man barely moving, like I had tackled him, I did the same to her- our legs flew into the air as we landed in the water. She yelled out and her voice stopped when we went under, I let her go and before she could recover I hit the man unconscious and threw him up onto the shore. She came at me but he grabbed her arms and held them at her side as she cried- I let her go and watched as she leaned into me for comfort.

"He killed him, he killed my uncle."

"You don't know that yet Kyra," I whispered. She shook her head and held into my shirt, she was cold and her heart was racing. "He might live."

She shook her head, "He sliced open one of the major veins in the body, he's probably already dead." At that she let me go and I ran with her back to the house. Duane and Eric were chatting as Nickolas sewed the wound with fish line and a normal needle- Duane went over to Kyra and Lynn hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Duane whispered to his granddaughter, "he'll be fine. Turns out that their uncle is a doctor- Dr. Cullen will come over, Chris just spoke with him." She nodded and knelt down next to her uncle and he pulled her to his chest and she lay there next to him, she buried her face away from me so I wouldn't see her cry. She hated herself for crying in front of me and my brothers but we didn't care- to be honest, we'd be doing the same thing if we were in her position. Eric cried out the line was cut, not expecting it.

"Done already?" Eric Darkline asked Nickolas.

"Yep- good thing Carlisle taught us this, huh?" I nodded and reached downa nd picked up Kyra so Nickolas and christopher could get to Eric better. Nickolas took one arm and Chris took the other- from downstairs the house phone was ringing but we ignored it. Nickolas looked at Kyra, "Did you get cut too?" he asked taking her arm, there was blood on it.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't feel anything." I stiffened, she noticed- Kyra looked up at me and I shook my head and relaxed my grip around her.

I whispered in her ear as Chris, Duane, and Lynn went downstairs, "Let him take a look, just in case-."

"No, I need to be with Eric, right now." I held her firmer then she thought possible.

"Yes," I growled and I handed her over to Nickoals I took the bodies outside and dropped them on the porch.

"Ouch, that hurts." She snapped when he rubbed a cloth over where blood was coming.

I whispered to Nick so quietly, Kyra didn't even know we were talking. "Does all the blood bother you Nick?" I asked him. He pressed his fingers to her skin and glared at him, Kyra was looking at the bodies of the two humans I disposed of. She barely noticed the way Nickolas was touching her or how I wanted too.

"No, I hope Chris is doing alright with Eric- Lynn got hit over the head too. Carlisle should be here soon," he added. She saw me nod but didn't think anything of it.

(Back to Kyra's point of view)

I jumped when the needle entered my arm suddenly, "Ow, what are you doing?"

Nickolas and Arubey frowned, "Sewing you back up- he cut your arm worse then you thought; you should have bled out by now." He said honestly. I shrugged and turned away from them as I looked out the window, I heard the phone ring again. He said it first, "Arubey go get the house phone, it's pissing me off- every damn second for the last twenty minutes." He growled and Arubey disappeared, I barley blinked twice before he was back with it in his hand. He handed it to me and I took it in my good hand and pressed the TALK button.

I didn't have to wait to hear my mom's voice yelling about Nathan, "He told me that he gave this ridiulous choice. He'll go threw me first if he think he can do this to you- you're a child."

"Don't call me that mom and it's alright. You should talk to grandpa for a while," I muttered as Duane and Lynn came upstairs. They were holding hands, Lynn refused to let go, she thoughs she would lose her husband and her son on the same summer day. She confessed she wasn't worried aobut me, she could barely make out my figure through the rain but knew I could beat him. Chris, Nick, Arubey, and I decided not to tell her that the man was going to rape me; living in New York you never think it could happen to you until you're tesitfying or on her back with the legs apart being forced.

"Why what happened?" her voice pulled me from my trance.

"What- oh, um… here Duane." I muttered and handed it to him, he went into the other room to tell Gina what happened. He came out holding the phone out from his ear. We all heard Jason's angry voice saying he was going to personally kill any of the men who had hurt Duane's family- I knew that if he couldn't do it himself, he'd hire someone too.

Lynn looked at me, "Jason has a temper doesn't he?"

"Try living with him," I muttered as Duane handed me the phone back.

Nickolas muttered, "We're done. Do you want a sticker?" he teased me.

"Sure, thank you Nickolas," I said and stood up and went downstairs. "Jason listen to me: we're fine- Eric will be fine thanks to our neighbors."

"Names?" he asked.

"What, gonna send them a fruit basket- Come on Jason, let it go- we're alive and doing great."

He snorted with disbelief, "Kyra, you were almost killed today-."

"It was my fault, I pissed them off the other night. I was swimming and I tipped over their boat- no fishing on Duane's lake. They figured it out for themselves that I had done it," I muttered. "Jason please shut up," I snapped when I heard his mouth open to retailiate. "I- I can take care of myself and I proved that today…" I wanted to admit to him that I nearly killed a man today but didn't because I knew he'd come here and take me back to New York with him- in less then six hours.

He sighed and breathed into the phone, "Kyra," he said. "If something like this happens again, I swear to fucking god I will drag you back here."

"I know, I love you too big brother." I muttered and we hung up- I scratched my temple with the antena of the phone and I leaned against the pool table. I sighed and looked over as Arubey came down the stairs with a handsome blond man behind him.

"He's in here Carlisle- everything alright Kyra?" he asked me. I shrugged and pressed my hand to my stitches.

Carlisle Cullen came over and asked to see them, "May I see the work my nephew had done." I had noticed the hesitation in his voice when he said 'nephew'. I was wondered what the wife looked like, assuming he was taken, the nurses would be pissed to find that out- the handsome doctor and his beautiful wife, living the Californian dream life…. He smiled a real smile, I loved that smile, Nick, Chris, Hardy, Edam, and Arubey had the same smile- I realized that as I looked at Arubey. Eric cleared his throat making Dr. Cullen turn toward his bedroom door, "Yes, I'm coming Eric- your niece was given stitches from a rookie however."

"It didn't hurt."

Cullen raised his brow at me, "Have you had stitches before Kyra?"

I frowned"Depends-," I sighed. "No, but I'm sure it won't be the last." I admitted in a mutter and added- to Eric, "Do you need something Eric?"

"All the pain medication you can dig up," he groaned and covered his face with his hands. I chuckled and followed Carlisle and Arubey into his room. "Kyra, call Shane and tell him to send over some Vicodin, morphine- in gallon sized containers please," he begged.

"How long were you unconscious Eric?" Dr. Cullen asked. He wore blue jeans and a red polo shirt that buttoned down the front and had a collar, it wasn't done all the way and it bothered me. Jason always did say I had OCD- a minor case.

Eric took a moment to respond, "Long enough sir- does it matter?"

"It might," he whispered. Then to Arubey he said, "Arubey, call Esme and tell her I'll be late-," he glanced at me and Eric as I went over to his side and took his hand. "For dinner, according to Jasper she's made reservations." He was hesitating the entire time, apparently only Eric was the one who didn't notice.

Arubey just nodded and I watched him as he turned his back to us as Carlisle handed him his cell phone and Arubey dialed the number, he spoke either to quickly or too silently or not at all because I didn't hear anything. But he turned to us and said, "Done and done Carlisle. Thanks for coming over," I nodded.

"Of course," he grinned and winked at me. I smiled and Eric rolled his eyes.

His five o'clock shadow bugged him the entire time Carlisle redid the stitches, "Can't you do it for me Kyra?"

"No."

"Please, you're not the greatest with cutting hair, but I trust you-."

"Hey!" I snapped. Carlisle chuckled, "Dr. Cullen does Mrs. Cullen cut your hair."

"Nope." He grinned.

"Professionally done then?" Eric asked.

He shrugged and glanced at Arubey, he shook his head once. "Something like that, you can say that it takes a long time for my hair to grow."

"Kyra used to make all her dolls bald and then pout for weeks on why the head hair never grew back," Eric teased me.

I scowled at him, "I hated my dolls- those ugly outfits. Do you see what toy companies are producing for five year olds nowadays?" I glanced at Carlisle, he looked up as he finished re-sewing Eric. "When can they come out… his and mine?"

"In a few days, hope you don't mind a scar Kyra?" he frowned.

I shook my head, "Eric says scars hold stories."

"Bet your cute little ass they do- I have at least thirty scars from when I was in the Army, working, and living my life."

Carlisle smiled, "That's good. Have a good life Eric?"

"Perfect, raised my niece for a few years, moved in with my parents- that was a downside to be honest but they want me here! Which was the confusing part." He added in a whisper making Carlisle laugh. Arubey crossed his arms over his large chest and watched me for a moment then looked away when I looked up at him. I glanced back at my uncle and he smiled at me, "I feel fine, stop your worrying kid- got it?" I nodded.

My voice cracked on the first word, "Got it, but don't call me that and you're not going in tomorrow either."

He frowned, "Okay, _mom_," he teased.

"That's a good boy," I teased back and kissed his cheek and stood up straighter. "I should go call Jason and tell him that you're alright."

Carlisle frowned and cleared his throat, we all looked at him, "Am I good to go Dr. Cullen?" Eric asked worried, for real- no teasing.

"I think we should make sure at a hospital just in case- I can arrainge an appointment for you Eric if you like." He offered.

Eric looked at me and held up his finger when I motioned to start talking, "Kyra, quiet," he ordered. I shut my mouth and crossed my arms uncomfortably across my chest and leaned against the nearest wall. Then he turned back to Cullen, "Do you have any theories on what could be wrong with me?"

"Do you have a medical history I should be aware of Eric?"

"Tumour's run in the family, thankfully Duane has no signs and my mom's side has blood clots and skin diseases. Really gross stuff I've seen sir." He said trying to make the doc laugh but it barely made him smile, "Kyra, I think you should go make that call." He muttered.

I shook my head, "No, if our family has passed cancers, tumours, diseases I have the right to know." I muttered.

"Please go tell your brothers that I'm doing fine," he asked. "Before it starts hurting," he added.

Arubey stepped forward, "Erix," he said making me turn my head toward him. "I'm going to go into your room and read whatever it was you didn't want me too."

"I- you better not," I snapped and followed him out of Eric's room. Carlisle closed the door and Arubey kept me busy so I wouldn't have a chance to go back inside to hear what was being said. I knew that Eric was hidding something me, but didn't think I could handle it.

Arubey was in my room before I even left Eric's door, he was opening my lap top and I hurried over and shut it putting myself in between me and the computer. We both saw the flares spark suddenly and he turned away, I bit my lip- I kept my mind clear because I didn't want to imagine us together. I had been getting the mixed impression that I wasn't his type and that suited me just fine… kind of. Arubey glanced at me and I looked away trying not to blush and it worked! He went over and closed the door, my heart skipped ten beats.

"We need to talk," he growled angrily.

"Fine," I snapped. "What about?"

"Everything, the fight we had the pain I've caused you-."

"Caused me? you saved our lives today-."

"And kept you from killing a man."

I grunted and turned my head away from him and became involved with my foot and rug under my desk that held my computer. "He deserved it. Arubey he had attacked and nearly killed… Nickolas wouldn't you have done something similar. Why did you stop me, I'll deal with the consenquences when I have too actually deal with them-."

"You're a child Kyra and you always will be unless if you learn to control your temper."

"I don't have a temper," I was lying a little, I did when it came to people calling me 'child'. I hated that more then the colour yellow or pink.

This time he grunted, unconvinced about what I had told him, he rolled his eyes too when he knew I would be watching and finally spoke. "Kyra, do you want to become a murderer?" I didn't move but I did sigh… I finally shook my head and turned away from him. "Did you like being nearly killed today?"

"No one likes the feeling of death right before them Arubey," I snapped a little louder then I meant too. I looked away for a moment then turned back, I was surprised to see that he had taken a step forward. "Why did you come to the cemetery?"

"To fight you, see what you could do- I was surprised when you nearly beat me."

"Nearly," I mocked. "I did," he growled a warning. "What, don't like loosing to a girl?" I asked him, he bared his teeth and I smirked. I forced my feet to walk to him.

"Gender is not the point-."

"Yes it is, it _always_ is to a guy; if John Cena lost to a woman, he'd be booed out of the country. If a computer geek lost to a girl, he'd just live his normal life. But for you," I gestured to his abbs and arm muscles. "You loosing to a girl is just like when John lost; men can't handle it because it makes others think they're weak." He stepped toward me and I stepped back, not because I was afraid but because I needed room to hit him if it would come down to that.

He smiled at me, "You won't hit me Kyra- we're in your room and Eric and Crlisle right next door, and you have at least thirty stitches in your arm. Do want to endure the sitting again?"

I laughed, "Nickolas is very good at doing this, I wouldn't mind." I said, trying to make him angry- mostly, but I did mean it."

I smiled up at him when I saw him glare at me when I mentioned Nickolas's name and complimented him on playing doctor for me and Eric. "He's just as bad I can be- when it comes down to fighting." He added, clarifying. I shrugged slightly and when I glanced at the door, he swept by me and opened the computer knowing it would booted up by now.

I gasped, "Hey!" I went over but he grabbed my good arm and spun me around so I was against his chest, my back arched slightly and his arm around my back pinning my stitched arm between us and holding my good. I didn't even feel pain race up my back as he held me like that for several minutes as he read something.

"Very discriptive of my room, I congratulate you," he whispered finally. I closed my eyes, my heart stopped beating and I wanted to die- after the next book was published. Blood rushed to my cheeks but barely turned them a different colour. "Do you always charm your way into people's homes-."

"Nope, just yours," I blurted. I looked away again and he let me go slowly so I could master my footing. "I have a fasination with your house- that's not my fault. You got rid of my spiders and cobwebs, now I have to imagine everything on my own. It's done good for me though," I admitted.

"What?" he asked confused and annoyed that I had been using him to get into his house. "Kyra, I don't want to be friends- I won't be yours… ever." That hurt but I tried to make it not look like it had.

Instead I snapped at him, "Good- I want nothing from you. Get out of my room," I snapped at him and he closed the lap top and opened my bedroom door and left. I could hear Carlisle talking to Duane and Lynn upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Jason called at least twice a day and finally it went down to one and then stopped when I started to eventually hung up on him when he started teasing me about the attack and how I still got hurt. I hadn't confided in Lynn on the conversation Arubey Karew and I had, I felt stupid whenever I thought about it and betrayed by my castle's prince… I cringed the first few times I thought that line. Twice a day, in the morning before dawn and at night after sunset I changed into shorts and a sports bra and went for a two mile run. Duane and Lynn got their run in at mid-day and stopped for ice cream- I just jumped into the river or sat on the beach wondering what Arubey, Nick, and Chris had been doing on the other side that day the four attacked. Our attack made headlines for a couple days and finally stopped. In late June I got a call from Heather and I hung up on her when she mentioned the demon part of my blood. Finally Duane changed the house number and his e-mail- I did too and then I changed my cell number as well. Running four miles a day made Duane wonder what was wrong and I convinced him I just too much energy I needed to burn off and he backed off for a while. The second book hit stores on July thirteenth and made the top ten within two days. I told Abby that I would make a public appearance when I finished high school and my website had kids talking about how old I really was, knowing I was a female from somewhere in California. It was funny to read the messages people wrote on my book's website. I laughed a few times, smiled most.

Over the next few weeks I worked harder then ever and got the third book half way done and I decided to be done for a full week and then work like mad to catch back up. I turned off my computer and unplugged it to not waste energy and left my room, with the door closed and went outside. I walked the beach for about an hour going down far enough and then coming back for a half an hour length or so. I stopped at the waters edge on Duane's property and stepped into the water and kept going but my feet refused to get wet- I jumped back and went to the house.

I had been walking on water.

I called Nathan using the phone from a pulic library an hour after the shock wore off and he answered and seemed surprised to hear it was from me. I told him about walking on water and he told me that his family experiences special gifts. He asked if I had died yet and I hung up making the woman, down the table, look up and ask if everything was alright. I shrugged and said it depended and I left. I drove home to Duane and Lynn's house slowly because my mind was too full of stuff of the day's events that I didn't feel like getting into an accident. I made it home and waited for a moment as Lynn pulled in behind me. We had met at the intersection ad she followed me home; I helped her with groceries and listened as she complained of the people asking if we had recovered from the attack. Eric was back working now- Duane was back to his job as well, leaving me home alone for several hours a day. With the freedom of no parental supervision I had my music on louder then I normally could back in New York because Terry was obsessed with studying and boring shit like that. Jason said my taste in music was pitiful- I said his was the kind that the elderly listen too. It never made sense but he took mine.

The soundtrack to a comedy movie started when the phone rang, I sighed and turned it down and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kyra, its Jack Travis." I laughed.

"Jack, it's been so long!"

He chuckled, "I know. What are you doing tomorrow- Friday?"

I frowned, "I- nothing to be honest. In New York I was usually being chased around the house by now; why?"

"I'm in Los Angeles for a business meeting for my lazy father- wanna meet up or should I pick you up?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Come and get me," I said and gave him the address and we spoke for a little while… without the mention of the attacks. We hung up about ten minutes later and I went outside suddenly happy I was home alone: I could smile without someone asking why.

….

When Duane got home I was still outside, I had seen Wesley come home and I waved to him when he looked over at me. He gave me a unsure wave back and went inside. "Guess what?" I said happily as Duane neared me.

He grinned, "You cleaned your room?"

I frowned and laughed, "Yeah right!" I teased him. "I have a dinner date Friday, do you mind?"

"With Eddy or Travis?"

"Neither. His name is Jack and we met at Gina's wedding to Shane- we've been friends for a very long time and his family is wonderful. Grandpa, please… it's been a long time since we went out together, as friends," I added for his benefit.

"How old is he?"

"Not much older then me and he knows _my_ age, please Duane Darkline?" he stared at me with a look that made my heart stop because I had a suspicion that he'd say no.

He groaned and opened his house door and let himself in, I waited on the porch for several minutes and then he came back out. He was wearing running shorts and thick sleeve tank top. He grunted and ran off to run his own two miles, a mile there and a mile back to the house and two miles to wait for my answer. After he left I called my mother and informed her of Jack's invitation and she went silent too.

Finally after several minutes of silence, she said. "Kyra, he's much older then you-."

"So? Shane is older then you, you know."

She glared into the phone, "That's not the point, at least I'm older then eighteen-."

"Mom, my b-day is August 11th, I'm seventeen this year. And besides Duane is my legal guardian now, remember? He's the man-of-the-house," I teased Duane's honour for a moment then waited.

Gina is an early thirty year old woman with six children, she's protective of us all, but when it came to a wealthy family one of us could move into, she wanted to risk that chance. "Sure, you can and I'll talk to my dad when he gets in, hear his answer first- if it's a 'no' tell him to call me."

"Okay." Money wasn't an issue with me; I hated talking about it, think it, breathing it even. I knew that Shane would never file for bankruptcy so deep down that's why I never worried. With Nathan, mom and I were always counting pennies and when she met Shane, our dreams became a reality. I knew that if the boys picked up their grades, they'd be forced to go to college or they'd join the military or navy…. When the girls are older, they'd be pressured to make life decisions and I knew that they are going to grow up rich and die rich. To most people in the world, they worried throughout their lives if they could afford the next tank of gas or the weeks groceries… being Shane's step-daughter I'd never have to worry about that and I felt like a fool for thinking it. I hated myself so if I promised myself that if I had any reason at all that made me want to hate Jack, I would make it known to him- and to my mother that we'd never happen.

Duane arrived back from his run just then, he was out of breath and I got him the gallon jug of water and he drank half of it. "You can go," he muttered and straightened up and went inside.

…

That night I ran three miles and the next morning, the day of; I ran another three instead of two- I showered in cold water to cool my body down and exited to find Jack waiting for me in my room. I smiled and ran to him; he hugged me and complimented me on my room style. I have a futon instead of a bed; my sheets, blanket, and pillow are black. My walls are dark blue and my window has a thick red curtain to pull over it. My floor is a hard wood protected by some wood covering stuff and my closet is a walk in. I liked Arubey's room more.

Jack wore khakis Capri's and a bright beach shirt with a sun where the heart would be- the buttons of his shirt went down but they were only buttoned to revel his throat, the top four were undone- I sat in his lap as he kissed my cheek and held his arms around my lower back. I had on only the tan pants and towel around my chest- I had seen how his face had lit up when he saw me enter the room half dressed.

Jack Travis asked how my parents were and I clearly mentioned Shane's name and kept out Nathan's. I got up off his lap as I kept my back turned to him so I could get dressed all the way as I talked about my brothers and sisters. I told him how Jason was the worst one of the group of us and I went through examples of things he's done to his younger, more vulnerable siblings. I did mention how he was caring though and that he showed that to me personally.

Jack only smiled and stood up; he came over to me and took my hands. "Do you want to go to breakfast, lunch or dinner?"

"Well I thought we were going to dinner tonight," I said. "Do they know you're down here?"

He smiled and shook his head, "do you think they'd let me be here alone with you?" he asked, he interlocked our fingers and used that to pull me towards him more. He kissed my forehead and I lay my head on his warm chest; he pulled me towards him as we went to sit on the futon again. I sat with my legs across his lap. "So, what were your plans today before I came to kidnap you for about fifteen hours?" I smiled, fifteen hours with Jack was a dream- but that meant I'd be away from my castle for most of it, probably.

Nevertheless I never got a chance to answer because he kissed me on the mouth never separating my lips, he stopped for some reason, but I had to say it. "You do remember my age right? When we leave this house you're responsible for me?"

He frowned, I hated it when I made him sad, "I know Kyra, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Then he smiled, "When you get older," he ran his fingers from my hair line to my cheek and down my neck between my breasts and then moved me so my legs where on either side of him. "I'm going to come back for you and we'll go to either Paris or London- depending on which one is in season more. Paris during the fall and London for summer, I'm personally leaning towards Paris in the fall though. You in French class?" I smiled and nodded.

I told him my French class plans, "I took French one last in my freshman year, second in my sophomore and I'm in French three this coming year." Then I smiled again, but in a different way, I bit my lip then asked, "What are we going to do in either London or Paris?"

"Everything, including…" he leaned into my ear and whispered that we'd make love under the full moon all night, which made me giggle. He sat back. "We'd walk around and- this is in a few years when you're legal, then on my private plane, we'd make out a few times for a few hours and as we land-."

"Jack," I interrupted. I hated that I had, but I didn't want to know what he was going to say, "I know it may seem… odd to hear this, but don't wait for me." he scowled, "Please Jack Travis, do not wait for me- I'll take a long time to be ready for you."

"You don't have to be _ready_ for me Kyra; you just have to be _available_." He scoffed, and then he frowned when he said. "You're not interested in me are you- I'm too old." He was slightly teasing both of us, he was too old, I'm too young for him.

I sighed and damned myself for even speaking, I kissed him and I made my body give in for nearly twenty minutes. The time went by fast. We had to stop to breathe, well he did. I pressed my hand innocently against his heart and felt it beating rapidly. As we stared at each other it slowed to a normal pace- randomly skipping a beat every few moments. I moved my fingers over his arm and he breathed in and then moved me down so he could be on me. "All three," he looked confused so I elaborated. "I want to go to all three, but can we have breakfast here with Duane, Lynn, and Eric?" he smiled and nodded. "Lunch and dinner… they are up to you."

"On me?"

"Only if you want to Jack, it's not like I can't-." he kissed me smiling- this time our lips parted and he pressed his hand to the side of my head to hold it in place. I put my hand to his neck, my finger felt his heart rate race again; I cupped my palm against his skin….

That evening Jack and I were gone from the house and at the beach, nearly an hour away from Duane and Lynn's house. I was now in a long skirt that fit in with the beach when he had told me where we were going for dinner; my childhood love had arraigned for a beach dinner with a seafood pasta and white wine. We had already eaten and now we were sitting together talking, I was sitting in front of him as he played with my fingers. We sat on a beach chair and I, in his lap, the sun was setting and it was beautiful- he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his front. He pulled me up closer to him and kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "This was the best night I've had since I moved here." I told him, he chuckled. "Jack, I want to finish school here and take one semester of college, at least." He didn't say anything, "I want you to do something for me."

"I'm waiting for you Kyra Erix, no matter what you say."

"Just shut up and listen," I mumbled and I got up for a second as I sat back down so I could more easily read his expressions. I sat how he would want me to, with a leg on either side and my hands on his lower stomach. "I'm not seeing anyone now, but Duane and Lynn would not approve of you and me together-."

"But your mom, Gina- she introduced-." I kissed him to make his stop talking.

He was silent again, "I said to shut up, at least I heard myself say it- I don't know about you." I growled, he frowned and put his hands on my thighs and moved them upward. "I trying to be honest with you Jack, I hate lying to you and I won't- I swear I never have and I refuse to start now. I need time to start and then finish my life-."

"I'm not getting any younger Kyra," he snapped. Angry, that's what I wanted to avoid. All Travis males have a short temper; so do I.

I frowned and grabbed his shirt in my fists, "Jack Travis. I am too young for you; go find someone that can actually make you happy. If your hearts desire is still me in five years, then great- call me, but don't wait for me!"

"I can and I will."

"Then you're wasting your time-."

"Who is he?" he snapped.

My head immediately flashed to Arubey's face but I forced his face and name from my head. I could never have Arubey and he could never have me- we were too different and obviously didn't get along. So I muttered, "There isn't anyone, no guy, no… crush- anything. Jack when we met I was eight years old and you were thirteen, you just reached the legal drinking age and I'm not even allowed to vote for another year."

"Give me tonight yet and I can change your mind."

"To do what- runaway? What about my grandparents and Eric? My mother and father, my brothers and sisters, I got an e-mail last night saying Gina got Dana and Rachael a… Jack Russell Terrier named Tiffany. Eric's dog is living with Nathan's older brother, Charlie- he lives here in Los Angeles actually." I muttered to myself mostly.

Jack stood up with my legs around his waist, he kept his arm around me so I wouldn't get down- I wanted too so bad to not be there anymore but I wanted answers about something- anything. He walked for nearly four minutes with me around his waist, he hands cold on my skin under my skirt- not touching anything. He walked us over to the large deformed rocks and let me go. We were alone and I knew what he wanted us to do, I wasn't a mind reader, but I could read his expression clearly. He wanted inside of me, to feel my naked body under him- on that beach, that night.

We heard a cell phone go off, I started to go but he grabbed my wrist. "Leave it," he whispered and pulled me back towards him, he kissed me like he never had before and pushed me gently against the nearest rock. It was hard to breathe for him as he did nothing but kiss me. I regretted wearing the skirt, but jeans on beaches didn't suit me well. I damned myself for being stupid. He placed his hand as low as he could and used his fingers to move the skirt up.

"What if the call was important?" I whispered when he kissed my neck.

"Screw the caller," he whispered and smiled against my skin and held me tighter. He cupped my muscled thigh in his hand and moved it around his waist.

I heard his cell phone go off again and I pushed him off of me, _they wouldn't be unless if it was important_- I thought. He growled and said something but I had already reached the table and cell. "Hello?"

"Who is this? Who are you Miss?"

I recognized Gage's voice, "Gage, it's Kyra Darkline, do you remember me?"

He laughed suddenly, "Hello Kyra- where is the hell is Jack?"

"Pouting somewhere," I told him truthfully. Jack came over and kissed my neck. "What's up?"

"It's Haven, my sister- she's in trouble. I need to steal my brother."

I was cheering inside, "Oh no, what happened?"

"Her boyfriend, that's what happened." According to Jack, Haven's boyfriend was a Las Vegas Casino son, rich and from a good family- but meant shit to him. He's rude and sexually disgusting. Haven had tried to break off their relationship and he took out his anger on her.

I turned to Jack, "You have to get to Haven Jack."

"Gage will take care of her-."

"Dammit Jack, she's your sister and if you don't go I swear to god I never speak to you again." I yelled, "Do not turn into someone your not and do NOT choose me over your family. You only get one Jack Travis and by choosing me, you make a huge mistake!" I said in his face.

He frowned, I had forgotten that Gage was listening, "I'm taking you home and then I'll call you on the plane. Got it?"

"Yes, let's go and when you land call me and let me know how Haven is- I miss her, I'll ask Shane if he can help-."

"No, let Gage, dad, Joe, and I handle this Vegas." That's what they call him, Vegas. His real name in Bart English Jr. the second. I hung up on Gage without realizing it and I ran to the car with Jack behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat outside on the front yard this time as I lay on back as I watched Eric fix the car that had been fine that morning. It was afternoon sometime and two week to my seventeenth birthday and I was nervous; I wanted to know when my heart would officially stop beating. When the disease from Nathan's part of me would take over and turn me immortal forever. I wanted immortality for reasons that would make people laugh, see the world change, my sisters get older, the world explode when the sun did in a couple billion years. I wanted to see the first female or African American president get elected into office. Watch women get stronger and more powerful then men and turn them into stay-at-home-dads. Things that they had done to the female population for centuries, before we got our rights. Eric was in his oil splattered jeans and used-to-be white shirt, turned gray; he smelled of oil and dirty socks from rarely washing his work clothes. I wore my dark blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt- thin. I had kicked off my Sketchers for now; my position was on my stomach with my chin on my folded arms as I watched Eric make the mess he made, even worse because he was loosing pieces, or his mind.

"Eric you're doing it wrong!" I called from ten feet away; I buried my face in his arms as he looked over.

I heard him scowl and say, "Then get your butt over here and do it yourself."

"No thanks!" I yelled so he would me.

He chuckled, "Fine then. Be quiet- go call Jack." He offered, "I'm sure Haven is doing better." I looked up; I haven't slept for the last few nights since Jack dropped my off days ago. He never got around to calling me on the plane or when he landed.

I sighed and whispered, "I wouldn't know about that." I buried my face again and fell asleep.

I dreamed of the beach but instead I'm there alone, the waves beat against the rock that Jack wanted to strip me at. I turn and see a table set- instead of Travis; Arubey Karew is there with a blue rose. My head races to the blue rose at Duane and Lynn's house. "You gave me the rose." I gasp, he smiles and get up- leaving the rose on my plate. He's in front of me within an eye blink and we smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses me…

I wake with a start and go inside, my rose is still alive and doing fine- I hold it for a moment as I breathe in the smell of the beautiful essence. I replace it back in cleaner water and go outside again to find Eric running the hose water over his head to cool down. He looked up at me when I turn it off, "I wasn't done."

"Did you know that scientists predict that the ice caps will be gone in my lifetime- no more icecaps, Cali drown in water, Florida and possibly Hawaii. I wanted a spring break there someday- I have this and next year to do that. Spare me water, long enough to do that."

He rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make sense."

I chuckled, "I know, I bull shited most when I realized that what I wanted to say had been forgotten. I was hoping you wouldn't notice," I added and he laughs and comes over to me and turns it back on. I scream when he drenches me. "Eric!" I yell as I grab it back and get him with it.

"Erix, stop it!" he laughs as he tries to see where he's going through the water getting him soaked and even cold.

I step back and he lunged forward, I yell and I spray him in the stomach and he laughs, saying it tickles. I laugh and lose concentration as he grabs it from me. I fall back and I curl up, shielding my face as if I was being attacked. I keep my palms toward him and I suddenly don't feel water hitting me and yet Eric is still laughing as he moves it up and down my body to get me evenly. The water doesn't hit me.

I lower my hand and scream when it suddenly blasts me in the face, he released the handle, "Are you alright?" he asks.

I cough and spit out water for a couple minutes, "Yeah." I gasp and he helps me to stand up and then I get it again, this time from Duane as he throws ice water on us both. We scream from the sudden ice water hitting us and I shiver. Eric shakes out his thin hair like a dog although it doesn't do a whole hell of a lot. I laugh and do the same thing. Mine is thicker and a little longer now. Lynn comes outside and when I turn my back, I get my own personal ice cap on my head. I'm soaked and cold. "Lynn!" I yell, and pick up ice cubes and throw them at her, but she dodges them lazily and scowls me for throwing things into the house. I scowl at her and I wring out my shirt- I'm very grateful I left my cell phone in the house.

I take a step and I slip in the grass, but my footing is better then most think and I catch myself. I sigh as I hear a couple cars pull into their driveway- it's three in the afternoon. Wesley stares at us, "Having fun Duane."

"I am, they're not" he chuckles pointing at Eric and me

"I'll get you back when you least expect it." I mutter under my breath as Eric picks up the hose- reaction makes me flinch and step back.

"Don't worry; I'll save those ice caps so you can spend a couple spring break days in Hawaii."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I say to him and I take it back from him and I get him in the gut. He grunts, "That's for starting this," I laugh and Wesley comes over with Hardy and Arubey behind him.

Wesley smirks at Eric, "Hate to break it to you, but your blanket is all wet."

Eric turns to look at his favourite blanket, realizing it's outside for the first time, he turns to me. "Why is that out here?"

"You really think I'm going to bring _mine_, out here?" I ask him, he take the hose and get me again, I yell out and I take it back.

Wesley raises his brow at Eric as I put the house away, "On another project Eric?"

He shrugs, "Kind of, I got bored this morning- I hate weekends." I agree silently. Wesley asks what it's about as Arubey comes over to me; I try to pretend he's not there.

"Are you cold still?"

I admit I am, "I- a little. I should go get into drier clothes, I'll see you later Arubey-." He takes me hand, "Something else you want to say?" I ask intrigued that he grabbed my hand so suddenly.

He shakes his head and lets me go; I turn off the sprinket and go around the house to my back door and to my room to find I missed a call from Nathan and Heather….

"Kyra, it's Nathan- you're father," he adds for my benefit. "You and your mother are being calls to family court in Los Angeles, that way you don't have to leave." He growls the last few words, "It's August 11 at eleven in the morning…" he gives me the address where to be and added he'll have Gina e-mail it to me as well.

I call his house phone knowing he won't answer and I leave a very wordy message with a few curse words and rude names for him and Heather. I add nicely that I can't wait to see my brother.

I stomp upstairs, angry still as I shake out my wet hair. "Duane!" I yell and go upstairs; he and Lynn are talking at the kitchen table with Eric about the car. "Nathan called, he and mom are coming to LA for a family court hearing." They all stop and listen as I let them listen to the message he left me on my cell phone. Duane growls something and he calls my mother and the day goes by without notice as I day dream about never having been born- I could be saving my mom and grandparents. Eric wouldn't have had to raise me for a couple years of his life and I wouldn't have to know all of this.

Gina tells us that it's true and that he's bringing his entire family as an 'also' family vacation and plans on dropping by. Duane yells that Nathan is not coming near his house or me. Lynn sighs and says, "Maybe we should go away for a few days, relax." Duane considers this and I sit in a chair and pull my legs up closer to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Eric takes my hand and Lynn turns to me, "Do you have a place you'd like to go visit?" she asks me.

We turn as Duane groans, "Lynn we have a meeting at the French vineyard in two days-."

Eric interrupts, "We'll go with you; can you handle your son and granddaughter tagging along?" Lynn and Duane consider this for a while. As they do I go for a run longer then I have ever before. I get back a hour later to find that my adult relatives are packing and they tell me to do the same….

…

We get back to Los Angeles the day after my birthday, they wanted to stay in France for another week but Eric and I wanted to come home. Lynn and Duane go to their room and take a nap- Eric falls onto the sofa and falls asleep while watching a game. I nervously check the messages and find that Gina called as the plane was landing; she informed me that Nathan and his family were in town and going to call me to make a dinner date possible. As I erased the message my cell rang.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Kyra, its Eddy- are you back from vacation?"

I smile, "Hi Eddy; yes, we just got back."

"Have fun?"

"I learned a lot," I said instead of what I wanted to. He laughed, "What's up?"

He clears his throat, "Um, we were going out to a drive in movie tonight- up for coming with? It's a double feature, a kid's movie is first and it's expected that they fall asleep so the older people can watch a scarier one twenty minutes later. Up for tagging along?" he asks again. His voice sounds so hopeful I ask when we're leaving, "Andy and the others are actually ready to go now, but you and I can hook up with them later if you want to rest or something for a few extra minutes." I smile and run my fingers through my short hair- I got a trim in France.

I'm already in nice pants and a designer French shirt, "I'm ready to go now. Should I come over?"

"I'll come and get you, save you from walking."

"What? The thirty feet," I teased making him laugh. "Okay, but I should warn you- Eric and the grandparents are napping. I'll wait outside," I said and we hang up a moment later. I write a note for them and leave it on the counter where they'll find it.

Eddy pulls into the drive way a second after closing the door and I wave at him as he unlocks the door and I see that Travis is in back with a couple other kids- I know them as Andy and Devin. "How was life away from LA?" Devin asks.

I shrug, "Fine, needed." I say as Eddy pulls out of the drive way and we head west toward the drive in.

Eddy parks next to three others cars full of kids; he says that they're all part of a group called 'protectors'. They protect the younger kids from the older ones like the jocks and cheerleaders- they usually have some freshman coming to them for help. I like that they do this and wonder what they get out of it; the jocks and cheerleaders won't like them that much. "We grew up with half the kids in our grade at school, so even after we fight- we're talking like normal persona a few hours later. Depending on the situation and person it could take up to a week for things to get back to normal?"

"Is it worth it, the helping part?" I elaborate.

"Definitely," Eddy grins at me and we sit closer then I expected throughout the movie. Half our group is sprawled out in the grass as the speakers that the park owns are turned up loud. I find it too hard or loud to sleep. From the corner of my eye, I see Eddy glance at me periodically. The first movie takes place in France and is about a rat- I laugh at the funny part and even cry when scenes remind me of my own life. Eddy finally puts his arm around my shoulders and holds me close to his side. As the movie ends, he takes his fingers and turns my head to face him. He's staring at me with the wide dark eyes- his thin lips are still and his hands are smooth; his expression is difficult to read and it's hard for me to look away.

I blink when I realize I'm imagining Arubey doing this, "Eddy." I say his name to remind myself who is watching me. He smiles and takes it the wrong way and kisses my cheek. "Eddy, please." I beg, and he frowns. I take his hand and place it on my stomach, "You can hold me as long as you want, but not yet." He agrees to this and says it's a deal. Hope still in his eyes when the second movie starts- it's a horror movie about a man who's a ghost hunter and gets trapped in a hotel room and things happen. The owner expects him to be dead within one hour….

Eddy chuckles whenever I jump and he pulls me onto his lap keeping his arm around my waist. As the movie goes on, I come to a conclusion that I don't want Jack Travis, Eddy Gage, or to be with my brothers. I want to live my life alone because I can't be with someone who doesn't age- I'm seventeen now- my heart had stopped beating yesterday when the clock struck midnight for August 11th. I technically died on my birthday. Nathan of course tried to call me but I took out the battery; replacing it in the car on the way home to Duane's house I found that I missed ten calls, and have nearly thirty un-read txt messages from old friends and my cousin Sam. Sam can be described as a tall, blond girl with a loud mouth and a sweet heart; she's a year younger then me and we were like sisters until her mother moved away with her to Alabama. I used to make her listen to the Sweet Home Alabama song whenever we spoke on the phone. She'd hang up and call back ten minutes later. She likes pink, which is why we lost contact after I began dressing in dark clothes; we'd call on birthdays, wish a 'Happy Christmas' or Fourth of July and that would be it. She has a brother and sister, younger them her by a few years and her brother is a cutie but annoying and a boy that I would never want to live with- he's loud and messy. Likes Tonka toys and breaking things.

Andy wakes up when Eddy reached behind him and hits him over the head, "It's done. Ready to go?" he asks me, I nod but he won't let me up. "I'm savouring this moment, another minute," he says. I see Andy roll his eyes and start to help pick up the candy and popcorn bags; I pinch Eddy and he lets me go and I help even though I didn't eat anything. "Kyra, you riding in front or back?"

I yawn before I answer, "Which ever works fine with me. Who's driving?" I ask. He says that Travis since he fell asleep first and got the most rest…. We spend nearly another hour dropping off friends and then we head home, I tell Travis to park in his driveway.

I see a Boston license plate in my grandfather's driveway.

"Why?"

"Please Travis," I whisper. I get out first before the car even stops and close the door quietly. "Good night, thanks for inviting me." I say and go home before they can stop or say anything. The car is expensive and big, big enough to hold him and his family. I bite my lower lip and go around back- I pull out my cell phone and see that I have another new txt message.

Nathan says that he's waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why are you late?"

"I went to a movie Nathan; sorry I have a life beyond you-." I glare at Heather and his daughters. Jared smiles at me and I force a grin- I stand with Eric behind me, Duane and Lynn on either side of me. My sisters are pretty in their light blue jeans and pink and purple shirts. Jamie has a rose in her hand, I recognize it as mine. "Give it back Jamie," I growl.

She smirks at me and hands it to Nathan, "Here daddy." She says in her petite voice.

Duane steps forward, he just noticed it too. "Nathan that's Kyra's- her friend gave it to her."

"Fine, but I want something in return." My knees had just finished healing- the bruises were light. Jack had asked- when he saw the, and I told him I fell on a grave. They suddenly began hurting worse then when I had first gotten them. "Kyra, you are to sign these papers, promising me a grandchild by the time people think you're twenty-five."

"Fuck you," Eric snapped. No one noticed the 'think' part, "You can't force her to have a baby- you're practically raping her by making her do this."

"I'm her father and I know what's best."

"You're an idiot who wants to control me," I snap. I'm already holding a pool ball in my hand, Duane is hiding it by standing so close to me, we're touching. I promised myself that I would throw it if I had too.

We are all downstairs. The lights had been turns off upstairs to confound me. My father and his family had brought my grandparents and uncle downstairs for their own reason, I don't know what they are- yet. Nathan is dressed in a white cocktail suite with white shoes. Heather is in Greek jeans and a Romanian collar shirt. Both are black. All of them are wearing shoes made of real leather and burnished.

Nathan continues, "If you fail to do so, I'm taking everything you have and putting it in a blender and hitting the button. That means that I can make the IRS think Shane is involves in tax fraud and your mother is a cheater."

"You're a child!" I yell at him, he grins knowing that I've already practically signed his deal. I stop suddenly, remember that his brother is a cop- Charlie can help me and I pray that he will. I txt with the cell in my pocket and I tell my mother to get a hold of Charlie and tell him to get to Duane's right away. I tell her to not call me. I keep Nathan busy until Charlie hopefully comes, "How many kids?" I ask. I glance at Duane.

"One is fine- but if you can push out more, that'll be great." I wince at that, it makes me want to gag. I wish that Arubey could be my knight and save me. That Brett comes over out of concern and cuts his throat. "Jamie, take off a petal every five minutes she wastes." I step forward.

"Don't you dare Jamie, I can make your life hell if you-." One petal is removed, I motion behind my back for Eric to take the ball and he does. I go over and Jamie steps forward too- Nathan comes to grab my arm, but I get out of his reach and instead I kick Jamie hard in the gut. She gasps for air and I pick up my rose and the petal she removed. "Don't you dare touch my things again, dirty little-" There's a knock on the door, "Eric can you get the door please?" I say and he leaves to answer it.

Charlie and Eric come downstairs; I snatch the papers from Charlie and show them to him. He looks up at Nathan, "You want her to have a child Nathan. This is illegal- she's a minor!" he yelled. I never loved my uncle Charlie more then right then.

Nathan retaliates, "So, she's my child and will do what I say." I take the papers from Nathan I go outside, he runs after me. I leap to the beach and dive under- the papers are dissolved in the water and he's yelling at me. His white suite is ruined, his shoes are soaked. Charlie yells at me, for a moment then everything stops when Nathan hits me hard enough I stumble in the water. Eric and Duane rush to help me but I'm already fighting back as I push Nathan down under the water. Jamie and Jodie are cheering for Nathan and Jared is crying. Nathan and I come back up to the surface and he throws me back to the sandy beach, I push Charlie away when he tried to help me and I see movement from somewhere in the distance but don't have time to look.

Nathan hit me again and I kick him in the groin, Heather yells for me to stop hurting her husband and I roll my eyes as I step back and wait for us to start all over. I take a step forward but someone grabs me around the waist, "No let her go boy- I want to see what she has for me."

"Come near me again Nathan- Arubey let me go!" I growl and he loses his grasp just as Nathan tackles me; I see Arubey grab Nathan around the neck and hold him in a dead lock. Charlie thanks him when Nathan goes silent, unconscious. Charlie hesitantly puts cuffs on his younger brother and looks at Heather.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Arresting him for hitting his daughter and then, I'm arresting you for child abuse- Heather you were going to force Kyra to have a child. That's illegal in every state- as far as I'm aware anyway. Duane these three-."

"No, they are not staying here. They can go to some shelter for all we care," he reached out for me but Arubey spoke.

"If it's something particular, she can stay at my place and these three can sleep on the floor in the basement-."

"Not Jared," they looked at me; he came over to me as Arubey put his arm around my shoulder. I picked up the little boy and he put his legs around my waist, "Grandpa- can he stay here- Jamie and Jodie can go to hell." I add glaring at them. They scowl at me and Charlie calls for Social Services. Duane and Lynn actually warm up to Jared as we wait for more cars to arrive and they agree that Jared can stay with them until they figure out what to do. I call Gina and she laughs and I put her on speaker as she curses out Nathan. She tells him to go to hell and take his slut wife with him. I laugh inside and I hang up.

I change into different clothes and I make up the couch for Jared- he falls asleep right away and I leave with Arubey. Seeing my slow pace after only five seconds, he picks me up easily. I let my head fall to his shoulder, "Wesley won't mind?" I mutter closing my eyes.

"No, he's out of town with Nickolas and Christopher- Hardy and Edam, are staying with a friend of Wesley's. You finally get to spend the night in your castle," he whispers and set me down.

I look at him, "You did read my computer that night?" he smiles and keeps the lights off. "Where do I go for tonight?"

"I'll show you," he whispers and leads the way upstairs to the room farthest down the hall it's the master bedroom turned guest room. The walls are newly painted but done in a way that makes it look older then before. The carpet was ripped out and the floor redone. I feel my jaw drop. The bed is older but the same mattress- he tells me that while we were gone they had people come in and redo the house a little. "I kept the cobwebs for you," he teases. Then he whispers, "I read the book Kyra, I actually liked it. You go into real detail though," I blush. "Do you want this room or another?" I shake my head and I go over to the bed and I sit down, before I lay I turn to see a blue rose lying on the pillow.

I pick it up to see that's real, "Arubey?" I gasp as I turn to see him gone from the door way, I set it down and go after him. He's going to his room when I push the door open, he had just take off his shirt for bed, "You gave me the blue rose." it wasn't a question, but he nodded. "Where did you get-?" he sits down.

The bed doesn't make a noise, he looks at me. "Does it matter?"

"They're rare and yes it does matter. Why did you give it to me?" I ask him

He raised his brow at me, "Do want me to take them back-?"

"No!" I say louder then I meant too, I clear my throat and go over to him. "I love them, thank you," I sigh. He looks at me carefully then frowns, "What?"

"You're father gave you a bruise on your cheek, how hard did he hit you?" he growls.

I shrug, "I don't know, that doesn't matter. How did you get hold of two-?"

"It matters to me," he snaps and I thought I step back but I see that I'm closer and I realize that I stepped forward- towards him. "He was going to hurt you more then you want to think," he says finally. I don't ask for an embellishment on that, I just stay hushed as I take another half step forward. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kill him tonight Kyra?" I shake my head. He tells me, "I had it all planned out too. If you were going to stay with Duane tonight I would go to the place that holds him and then I'd beat him senseless and slaughter him like the animal he is." I frown; I don't want to imagine Arubey killing anyone for me. "Say something." He snaps.

Instead of speaking, I touch his bare chest and his watches me- ready to stop me if I go too far. My fingers trace up to his neck and over his throat. My other hand rests on his chest first then as I slowly go over his heart I feel it being still. I say something, "Your heart is broken- it's not beating."

"Yours isn't either," he mouths. I stay silent as my hand goes over to his shoulder. I barely notice his touch on my waist pulling me closer to him. His fingers play on my stomach as he watches my eyes for any sudden regret- instead I move as close as I can and he grips my sides and I sit on his lap with my knees bent on either side of him. "You died yesterday," I pause, still not regretting.

"When did you die?"

He smiles, "a long time ago." He whispers and I feel tired.

…

My brothers called my cell phone as they all talking into the house phone in New York- I sat up in the master bedroom of Arubey Karew's place and I told them what happened, everything. Except for staying with a friend- I have to decide if last night was a dream or hallucination from being so over tired. Then I wonder if that's possible. I call Charlie when we're done talking and I yawn as he answers.

"Uncle Charlie," I ask.

He tells me that Nathan and Heather were arrested as he promised they were going to be and a judge found them guilty on the spot when they found an extra copy of the papers he wanted me to sign. They were given five years in prison in New York and ten months probation- he personally asked that they not be allowed near me or my mother and her New York family or Duane's home. Basically, when they get out in five year- they have to stay away from me for a very long time or until I decide to reconcile. Jamie and Jodie were sent back to Boston to be taken under the wing of the Boston system. Jared on the other hand will move in with my mom and Shane as a favour to me- they knew that I loved my younger brother more then Jamie and Jodie combined, a thousand million times more. He'll get my old room I'm told.

I finally get out of bed and make the bed, I go downstairs and find Arubey sitting and reading my first novel. He speaks before I can say anything, "You know- you go in to great detail here. I love how you say my room is the prettiest."

"I don't say that-." I stop, tricked me.

He grins at me and closes it, "so you did write it. I doubted that Duane or Lynn did and why else would you spend half the summer break at the computer."

"I'm the author big deal-."

He chuckled, "The world thinks, that you're one of the best authors they've ever seen since Stephen King's _Carrie_, came into stores." I smile and thank him for the compliment, but he frowns, "Kyra- you've based Brett's house on this one-."

"It's fiction Arubey, it's not real." I say and I go over to him and read the inside flap, then I set it down again. "They live in a house where the owner hates the light, rarely goes out-."

"Like a vampire."

I frowned and tease him, "You figured out his secret." I whine and he glares at me. I roll my eyes, "Arubey please." I snap and add, "Vampires in my stories will not love."

He frowns and glares at me, "you think they don't love?"

"I think they're fictitious and not real."

He got up and as he came over to me he took his off shirt- I sit back as he sits next to me and takes my hand, "Then I'll prove you wrong." He whispers and places my hand over his heart.

It takes me a second to realize that last night was real- that his heart doesn't beat. Stupidly I wondered if he was related to Nathan, but no- I thought, my father was attractive I admit, but Arubey was a god. If he was related to Nathan then I'm the long lost daughter of a King in India. I also liked that I was completely aware of what was happening. His skin is smooth and firm- it's pale and cold, but beautiful. I wonder how many girls had the pleasure of seeing him this way: no shirt on. I didn't want to think how many had the experience of seeing _nothing_ on him.

He took my hand and put it where he wanted me to touch him, on his face; my thumb felt the skin of his cheek. As if I weighed nothing he took me and placed me the way I had been sitting last night, on his lap with a leg on either side of him. He let me feel his face for a long time, my fingers ran over his brows, lips, and even hair line- his black hair was thicker then mine. His hand rested the entire time on my waist. My forefinger stroked his jaw and he closed his eyes, slowly my right hand touched went to his heart again.

I was still as I took his hand and placed it over my heart, "I was right." He mumbled, "I didn't want to be." He whispered.

"It's something that I've been ready for, for months." I whisper, his left hand touched my face and I felt my eyelids close at the touch of his cold hand. His hands went to my waist again, I thought to let me do it all over again but his fingers went under my shirt and he felt my stomach- I remembered then that I was almost as toned as him. I had thigh and calf muscles in my legs from running so much, that got me into shape in my legs and my stomach was flatter then it has ever been. I wanted to be in shape when I died- I got that accomplished. His fingers reached up and then he moved them around to my back, "Do you have plans for today?" he shook his head, "When are they getting back?" I whisper

"Not until tonight?"

"Are they vampires too?"

"Except for Wesley," he answered in a shallow whisper. "When do they expect you home?"

"No idea," I mutter. To test him I start to get up but he pulls me back and he lays me flat on my back. Arubey is over me, not on me, and he stares into my eyes for a long time. Giving up, I pull him to me and we kiss. It's for barely a second before he gets up and disappears. I smile as I get up too and straighten my clothes before I leave the house- to the touch his lips are smooth; to the lips… they're heaven.

…

I call Jared that night we talk for nearly two hours, I laugh and try to understand what the boy is saying but it's harder then I thought it was going to be and I pick up all the words I can and I tell him that I'm going to see him soon. I just hope I can keep that promise, I privately think. Gina gets on the phone and tells me that Nathan and Heather posted bail, but are not allowed within a hundred yards of them or Jared. Her career is over and Nathan's family has left him. She hangs up quickly when she yells into the phone at either Jason or William. Probably Jason.

I hang up as well and finish/start another book; I finished the first of my _second_ series. My grandparent's probe me for what happened last night and I tell them that we talked a little and I slept like a baby. Duane is convinced but Lynn knows that something eventually happened. Or is going to happen.

Duane and Lynn celebrate my birthday on the fourteenth of August and I begged them not to get me anything and thankfully, they didn't but said I get something sooner or later. Shane and Gina sent me my gift by FedEx: just novels that I had talked about wanting to go and get for a while. I called and thanked them, and then we talked for a little while longer and hung up- I walked the beach for several hours. I didn't go in the water and when night fell I walked the shallow lake and walked the surface of it. The water felt warm at night, tonight- when I got back to the house I went to bed and waited for school to start in less then two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been early in the morning of 2nd September, I woke- showered and dressed and went outside. Eric was just leaving for work when he hesitated. I went to him, "Are you alright?" he wore his gray slacks and a nice shirt that will be sure to be ruined by ten. It was not even six-thirty.

He glanced at me, embarrassed. He states, "I'm fine, just woozy. Let me go Erix," he asks kindly- I don't and he shoves away from me. I'm surprised and worried, "I can handle myself, I promise." He adds, and then before he gets in the car he kisses my cheek and drives away. I worry about him all morning… or for the next twenty minutes. I wait until he's out of my sight to turn my eyes away toward the movement to my left, when he rounds the corner finally I see Arubey waiting patiently for me to see him standing alone. He motions for me; we haven't even seen nor spoken since I kissed him in his living room. He looked tired and breath taken, like someone knocked the wind out of him. I've seen his brothers but not him, according to Lynn who heard it from Duane, who heard Eric telling Eddy that Arubey had gone on his own vacation to Concord Massachusetts. I was no longer afraid that he wasn't coming back, I needed to see his face at least three times a day to know that the world was doing alright.

He smiled at me and I went over to him, "Have you told anyone?" he asks before I can speak about his leaving me.

I shake my head, "I've been thinking about it, but I haven't told anyone. Haven't even typed it on my computer," I bragged proudly. I can't brag about a lot of stuff, I can write and do homework before my brothers and that's it really. "Ready for the first day?"

"Are you?"

"No," I admitted. I liked my summer, it was the best I've ever had, no brothers to chase me around the trees and no mom or dad telling me to do something. Duane and Lynn, I heard talking about me saying they wished I did more then just type and run four miles a day. I had promised myself that I'd go out for a sport or two, fall and spring if I could. Maybe even join some club or something. Plus it does it look better on a college application….

He chuckles, "I'm not either. How was the few weeks I was gone?"

I hated that question, it was lonely without him- that was what I wanted to say but instead I shrugged and said. "It was slow," he smiled at me. "Listen, are you angry with me because I kissed you?"

"You don't keep anything in the dark do you- even a demon." He frowns now.

I shake my head twice, "No. I try not to keep secrets and growing up without the privacy I'm used to having things out in the open like this. Are you?" I ask again.

He sighs and turns- I realize after I grab him that he was testing me. "No, I'm not angry Kyra, but I am frustrated with why you… why you _think_ about me so much."

"I don't." of course I was lying, what we had was a fling- I wanted to say, a summer thing and now we can go back to being neighbors. Maybe, I add in my head. Everything I've been waiting to say or ask him has disappeared because I refuse to ask it or say it to his face. I want to get to know him, "I don't care if your a demon Arubey- you're a good guy."

He scowls suddenly, "No, I'm not." He doesn't even realize I'm touching his arms until my fingers tickle him, "Kyra, I've killed people- I've hurt them in ways that you don't even want to imagine."

"Are you still killing them?" I ask him.

"No," Arubey admits.

I look up into his black eyes, "you wouldn't have me afraid of you even if you had slaughtered a family of five- because I don't think you're capable anymore of hurting someone in that way. Maybe hurting mentally, but not physically. When you left me in the living room, that hurt- if you threaten to cut my throat," he winced and glanced away from me. "I wouldn't even step back from you; I'm convinced that you don't have it in you to hurt humans anymore." I finish slowly waiting for his reactions as they come.

He steps back, "When I do this-," he gestured at the space he put between us. "That hurts you?"

"If you left me for a long time, yes." I muttered.

"What about when I attacked you in the cemetery, you limped for days." He scowled at himself.

I shrugged, "That was physically but we were both fighting so it doesn't count."

He glares at me, "Why the hell not?" he asks as if it does matter, maybe to him, but not to me.

I sigh, "Because I had it coming- I took you on without being more prepared-."

"You were fighting pretty well after we got back here," his voice was beginning to rise. I forced my hands to his face, his face relaxed and calmed down as soon as he felt my fingers against his skin. He sighed and I closed my eyes for a moment, "I think we should separate again. You keep your distance and I keep mine."

"Deal." I say, I didn't want him to leave permanently.

"Really?" his voice cracked and I smiled. He frowned at me and I tried to make a serious face but I failed. I smiled again and let my hands go down his face, to his neck and down his black shirt.

Arubey looks at me as I step closer to him, if my heart worked at all anymore- it would be beating loud enough for _me_ to hear. "I want nothing from you but you being you, this is how you handle things- you step back." I say and I step back from him. "I'll see you in school," I say and turn around.

I go to the front door and right away I damn myself for not saying what I should have. Who knows when the next time I can touch him like that will be? When I can speak to him as if there is something between us two immortals…. Maybe it's the fact that I'm still technically human- he is a vampire after all and his murdering past doesn't worry me. I'd kill if someone hurt someone I loved or cared about, if some murdered my brothers- I'd take care of it myself and in a way that would make me afraid.

I go inside and get ready for school of what I'm not ready for and then I go to class in a Los Angeles school…

My classes are longer then I expected and to Arubey's dismay we have five of eight classes together, I kept by Andy and his group as much as I could and they warned me about Daryl Darnell and his love for pretty girls. I thought he meant that Daryl was a 'sex-offender' but he just meant that he'll always be trying to get them to be his girlfriend. He tried at lunch where we could talk openly- he and his group sat closer then they apparently normally do. Eddy and Travis sat with us and Eddy on one side and Devin on my other; Andy was too slow and had to sit next to Devin and the friends of his sat in the circle of eight to a table. I wanted to sit with Arubey Karew- but I never voiced it aloud, I missed him after five hours of separation. Daryl tapped my shoulder; I cringed when he touched me because I knew it was him.

"You're new."

"A lot of people are, go bother them," I snap. He frowns and raises his brow as I turn away from him, Michael chuckles suddenly and I see Kate whispering something in his ear. I thought I heard Arubey's name, but it could have been Audrey.

"If you sit with me and my team- I won't bother you for the rest of the day, scouts honour." He says. I admit he's attractive as most of his friends are, but I hate his type: the show-off type. They piss me off.

"Liar," Devin grins at me, I smile back. Everyone was waiting for my response and waiting to see what I'll do.

He took my hand, I let him hold it for only a moment then I pulled it away. "I keep my promises Kyra, whether you believe me or not. If I say we'll win a game- we win-."

"I personally don't really like sports like you play."

"Why?" he asked.

"Sports are a way for men to show off- take football you need hand-eye coordination for that as well as speed and agility. The Captain has to know everything there is otherwise if you say one thing when you meant another the entire play will be off and the ball is lost and you miss the seven points or whatever it is.

"In soccer, you also need to be fast and need to be able to have good balance, when you show off your tricks you can't fall over. The other team will get the ball and you lose- again. Sports are a way for men to show off to the female population what they can and cannot do- most were introduced for recreational purposes and now we have raids and fighting occurring when a team wins and the one you bet against lost…" I ended up stopping because Devin took my hand, I looked at her. "What?"

"There's a guy looking over here and trying to get your attention," she whispered.

I looked over and my heart started. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt, his hair was cut shorter then when I saw him last and his eyes looked darker too. His skin was pale and he looked tired and hungry. He made his way over to us and right away I stood up and hugged him, "Excuse us." He said politely to my friends, they didn't have choice they saw when he led me away without giving me a choice. "I thought you'd be in the library."

"Jason, it's the first day of class you have to go to study hall on the first day- you're not registered for here are you?" he smiles in a way that I knew the answer is not what I wanted. I groan, "No, Jason! I came here to get away from you-!"

"Hush, dear sister- calm down and let me explain: we're attending school with you, not living with you- mom and dad want you to spend a few more months with Duane, Lynn, and especially Eric before you move back in with us."

"How's Jared?"

"Fine, he loves it- being back here. He misses you and he fucked up your room though-."

"I moved out, it wasn't mine when I left and when he took it over, he could have painted the room pink and I wouldn't give a damn."

"Language," he teases. He laughs as we walk past the vampires of the school, "We came because we heard about some things that happened and mom was a theory, she's very worried. Your depression is back," he said.

"Is not!" I didn't want that publicly known, especially around beings with extraordinary hearing, "I'm not depressed Jason, I was for not a long time-."

"Two years." he grunted, "Two long ass years- you spent your time in your room doing nothing- we could hear you on that damn lap top of yours. It's all you ever did; apparently you spent the summer doing the same damn thing." He whispered.

"I was working on a project," I hissed in his face. He ground his teeth as he answered.

"Don't lie to me-."

"Why would I do that?"

"You always have to me."

I glared at him, "Go back to New York, leave Jared here with me-."

"No, if we go back to NYC, then you're coming with us," he suddenly whispered.

In the two years that he mentioned, I had been organizing my thoughts and spending my time either at school or at home as I drew out my first novel, Brett Dark series. It paid off- at least I think it has. I clear my throat silently, "Jason, you have to go back-."

"Forget it; we're your family, not just Duane and Lynn and Eric." He says and goes back the way we came. Staying against the wall… Duane had to have known- he had too! I step away from the wall and pull out my cell phone, my first day of Los Angeles high school and I wish I were back in New York- away from my siblings. Mostly my older brothers, Jared, Dana, and Rachael I can handle. To the people of this school my last name is Darkline, not Riddell as what it should be- when Gina Darkline married Shane Riddell, I agreed to change it to match my new family. With Duane and Lynn they helped me more then ever by using my 'maiden' name.

I sigh and put the cell phone away; I make sure I'm balanced before I step around the corner. Daryl is heading my way and as he passes me, his arm goes around my front. I react and push him into one of his friends. "Don't touch me," I growl and I go toward Jason as he smiles.

He's standing not that far from the vampire, they can easily hear what he's saying, "Wonderfully done little sister." He grins at me, his arm crossed pleasantly across his chest; his eyes follow me as I walk past him.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up Jason." I say for obvious reasons as I see Edward Cullen look my way.

He laughs silently, "You left bruise on his chest where you pushed him- Nat-." I rush my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say his name in front of me Jason Charles Riddell."

"Miss. Riddell," he teases.

"Actually I changed it," I admit lowering my hand to my side. He glares at me, "I'm sorry I had too." I mutter and he stalks after me as I leave the area and go outside. He follows close behind me as I stay silent. We don't see that Daryl has followed as well.

"Your mom married my dad, I didn't ask for a sister my age so quickly- like I know you would rather not see Gina with my dad if you knew what was in store for you. You agreed to change it to ours," I sigh and frown.

"I know, I wanted a change." I whisper, I close my eyes for a moment then open them to see David heading our way. He doesn't give us a second glance until we pass each other. He's about to grab my arm, but I react as fast as before I flip him over my shoulder and I see Jason turn to attack Daryl who rushes to help his best friend. Jason grabs Daryl by the neck and throws him down.

"I don't like surprises Daryl," he growls. I've never seen him that mad before, his teeth are white and in the sun he practically _glows_. I've seen that once before, not said in the story before now. I had been on my run when I saw one of the Cullens outside and no shirt on, Emmett. He was digging or something and the sun glistened off his back, it was beautiful. The vampire in him made that happen.

"Jason!" I gasp. I let David go, tears rush to my eyes. He looks up at me, he knows I know- or at least figured it out in a shorter time then he thought I would.

"Kyra, don't," he warns.

"When, who?" I ask, I step back from him and David is still on his back as a few students also gather, mostly the rest of his team. Arubey hurried around the corner.

To hide what he's telling me, he speaks his father's language. Romanian. "Kyra, if you say anything to Shane- he'll hurt us."

"I know," I answer back; I had taken classes since I started my first school year as a Riddell. I spoke it better then the teacher had been able too. She retired the year I was done with that school. "Who and when Jason?" I answer, I don't have to speak English for people to know that something has me upset and my voice is shaking. I control my tears on my own.

"No one that matters anymore-."

I look down at David, "Get up." I

His face is confused, Jason mutters. "You spoke Romanian Kyra."

I roll my eyes and say it again in English, "Get up David and do not try this again or I will break something." I warn, he nods and jumps to his feet and stand by his other teammates, Daryl is silent.

David growls in his ear, "I'm never doing this again Daryl- I could have suffered something terrible."

"Oh get over it," Jason mutters.

I only shake my head and speak in Romanian for the last time, "Jason- if my father turned you then you are his and he can find you more easily then ever before- he'll use that to his advantage. He wants me dead Jason-."

"He won't come near you, I promise little sister."

I stay silent as I turn to leave…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the days slipped away from me, I began to really miss Arubey's company as I would sometimes day dream about us immortals being together for a few years and then we break apart because we fight too much or don't get along. The worst thought that came to my head that what if we were never meant to be. I know that Alice and Jasper are legally bound but how do you find your other half- Alice saw Jasper coming to her, I don't have the Sight, I can walk on water and that's it. I'll sit on the beach for hours every day doing homework while I'm sitting there and I wait for him but he never comes to me.

I argue with myself if I love him or not and I decide I want too. I drove to my mothers the Saturday before Homecoming and I told her about my dilemma and she asked if I thought he felt the same way. I didn't say any names because then Duane would make the connection with and talk to Arubey- it was something he'd do for sure and I can't risk that.

She changed the subject after about twenty minutes of me describing him, "Are you going to Homecoming?"

"No." I muttered.

"Your brothers all are, I mean except for Dana, Rachael, and Jared but your older ones are."

"Duh mom, Dana and Rache are not boys and Jared isn't in high school." I groan, "Mom, I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him."

"We decided to not be friends, well okay- fine we decided it would be better if we not become closer then what we are."

"What's that exactly?" she asked.

_Neighbors… immortals… dark dressers_, I wanted to say but didn't. "Classmates," I whispered in a sullen groan. She giggled, "Why is that funny?" I demand glaring at her.

We're in her bedroom, Shane is outside with the other siblings and they're building a play house for Dana, Rachael, and Jared- Nathaniel and Terry are going to paint it and I've already agreed to paint my own mural for Dana on a wall, then one for Jared, and a third for Rachael.

I can paint and walk on water- yay (sarcastically), I got that talent from my father who got it from his mother and she spent her life as a rookie artist so she worked up the talent and passed it onto her son, then I got the gene. My grandmother has her own company now and she goes around to schools, doing presentations to get people interesting in art and painting and wood carving and sculpting. She's thin with a sickly hourglass figure and a large blond hair-do. She likes to wear jean-style clothing, vests, dresses skirts and jeans most of the time. She rarely is seen in cashmere or anything else. I never really bothered to learn her and her husband's name and if I've seen a photo- I forget what they look like.

Gina is wearing a fall dress, brown with a tan lining across the hem and sleeves, it's rather pretty but I don't wear dresses unless forced too or going to a wedding. I promised William years ago that when he married- I'd wear a dress for the wedding and he laughed and said I would forget my promise or say I did and show up in bellbottoms and a turtle neck sweater. She answers my question with a grin.

"I realized that I think you do." She whispers.

"Do what?" I snap and get up from the bed, she moves to her stomach and I cross my arms and lean against the dresser.

"Love him Kyra; why else would you not go to the dance next week."

"I hate dances; they're boring and smell like B.O. within two hours at least of it starting."

"It's outside I heard, according to your uncle Charlie; they take place outside under an enormous white tarp-."

"I can't go," I say, about to start teasing her.

She frowns and asks, "Why in the hell not?"

I smirk, "Because the tarp is white." She scowls and throws a pillow at me, I laugh and we talk about the perfect house. Something we never do anymore, mother-daughter time. It was nice talking to her, but I was still careful in describing Arubey Karew. I was self-conscious; with the feeling someone was watching or listening to us. I hated that feeling and I had it all the time.

We laugh and talk at the same time as we leave her room, Shane and my brother- Jared are waiting for us. "We're done." They say at the same time and Shane picks up Jared and holds him with one arm as we're led outside.

Mom and I are silent as we're led outside and I see my older brothers waiting for our responses as they wait under a shady tree. Dana and Rachael are giggling and holding printed pictures of butterflies and cats they want me to paint for them. Jared's picture is of dinosaurs and a sunset.

"Oh my!" Gina gasps at the large playhouse standing in her back yard; I laugh and wonder if Shane will help me get paint. It'll take a while to get it all done. Dana runs over to me to show me the picture she wants me to paint, I say we'll go over colours later and she giggles and takes my hand as mom and I are given the grand tour. The entire playhouse is ten-by-fifteen and the wood used was pure oak and pine with a cedar door. Rachael keeps silent as we're shown where all the toys and things will go- Jared jumps onto my back and I laugh as he wraps his legs around my waist. For the first time since they moved to Los Angeles, I consider moving back in with them- then Jason steps into the sun light for a moment when he thinks I'm not watching and my consideration disappears.

Shane tells me that I can start painting the same day and I agree, the sooner I get it done the better. I go back to my house and change into older, more mess-making clothes, jeans with already stains in them and a white-collar shirt with four buttons. As I'm leaving a car pulls into the Karew driveway, two men get out and I see them supporting Arubey on their shoulders. I forget our deal that we had made and I run over there, they look back at me and are silent.

"Go away Kyra," Arubey groans.

I shake my head, "Here, take him or get the door." I decide to get the door; the one who gave me the choice spoke with a British accent and wore a long leather coat that nearly touched the ground- his combat boots made him stand an inch taller then he really was. His blood-red shirt hugged his form, but he didn't have the arms, back, legs, and torso that Arubey had. The other man, though- he sort of did. All three were handsome, but I only wanted one of them. He wore a shorter leather coat and dress shoes, he wore a long sleeve gray shirt- a near turtleneck. Both were sharp dressers- or at least the darker haired man was- the longer coat had beach blond hair and soft gray eyes. The darker haired man had brown eyes and they were worried.

It wasn't until they got him on the couch, that I realized that all three were actually hurt, "What happened?" I asked them.

"We- who are you-."

"Her name's Kyra Darkline, neighbor-."

"And a concerned one- either you throw me out yourself or I stay here and help." I sighed, "I doubt you have any thing here, I'll be right back." I said and took off to my grandfather's house- I had crossed the threshold when the phone rang- I ignored it and heard that it was from my cousin, Bella. Something about her mother and her new stepfather. I got back to his house and I saw that blond and dark haired men had taken off their coats to see where they were hurt- I went to Arubey first, I knelt down next to him- he held his hand over the large gnash that was producing all the blood.

"You shouldn't be here, if the others get home- with this much blood… they could hurt you."

"I'll take that chance, shut up Arubey and let me be your friend and neighbor- would you rather call Dr. Cullen?" I asked slowly, giving him a choice this time.

He only shook his head and I pulled out what I needed and fixed him up first, I had give him stitches. "Nickolas- I should have watched him more closely." I muttered to myself.

"You're doing fine," he whispered.

I felt the eyes of the other two on my neck, "Who are they?" my eyes looked to the side to motion to the other two."

He chuckled, "Sorry- Kyra, meet Angel and Spike- they have souls."

"Which means what?"

"They can't harm humans without feeling the guilt about it later- Angel is also known to be Angelus and William the Bloody- for Spike I mean." He corrected himself, "Why are you here- we can take care of it." He was trying to say it nicely, but he failed in it.

"Whatever," I snapped. "If you don't want me, then tell me and I'll go and get my own projects done."

"Go right ahead," he growled through a tight jaw. I stood up, he watched me as I left.

_Damn him to hell and back- as long as he doesn't stay away long_, I think bitterly as I get to my house. I grab another change of clothes in case if we go out for dinner- excluding that I don't eat. Shane had talked of treating his kids of a nice dinner like a family so I had a suspicion that he'd take us out tonight. As I thought up excuses for not eating I realized that my older brothers would be thinking of some as well. They're vampire's now- I haven't really talked with them since I found out. School was hell right now- I was surrounded by vampires, the Cullen-Hales, Karew-Dawson, and now my brothers. Fourteen, I believe in all that attends my high school. What would the teachers say if they knew what they were teaching? Scream and run, cry and beg for mercy? Maybe not even believe whoever tells them; I knew that Doctor Carlisle Cullen has them in school to make his children seem more like humans. Now that Jason, Terry, Nathaniel, and William were immortal- they eternity to finish high school and get their diploma.

I shake my head as I see my brother, Terry chasing Jared around the front yard- my younger brother sees me and runs to me and I move him behind me. "What are you doing?" I ask Terry.

Terry's not out of breath as Jared is begging for air to enter and exit his lungs, "He bit me. I was going to bite him back," my eyes go wide and I hit him. "Oww!" he yells, Jared laughs thinking Terry just pretended it hurt a lot. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what Terry!" I yell back and usher Jared into the backyard where I can keep an eye on him. Jared's tan coloured pants are stained with paint as he stirs to mix the colours better and Dana watches as her picture of a large butterfly becomes a reality for the young girl. I spent maybe an hour just sketching it out first, adding my own ideas and then erasing them because I hated it. The butterfly took up the entire wall with a flower behind it, she spoke only twice to ask if I could change the colour of the antenna and the body- I had smiled and said 'of course sweetie'. The painting didn't start the same day; I wanted to wait until I had everything done, Rachael's was next. She had changed her picture to a garden scene, but had been worried I'd refuse to paint it because I wanted so much. Shane had gotten dozens of small bottles of paint and when I saw I had every available colour the store had, I decided I might as well use it so I agreed and when she came at me with another picture of a horse, my mind raced and decided to paint it into her garden on the wall of the playhouse. I spent another four hours sketching it out, refusing to stop- it kept my mind clear, no thinking was allowed when I worked. It fucked me up otherwise. When I was finished with her wall, I stepped back to admire my pencil markings. Shane came in and took a photo of me and the sketches, I wasn't paying attention, I only saw the flash go off and he was gone.

I decided to stop for the night and start-finish Jared's in the morning- they were getting ready to go dinner, like I suspected. And what was expected was that my brothers went off in another car saying they felt like something totally different from what Shane and my mom, sisters wanted. I said told mom, I wanted to shower and go to bed. She agreed and gave me a copy of her house key so I could grab the paint from the basement and get to work right whenever I wanted. I thanked her and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Most of this chapter will be in Arubey's point of view)

Nickolas came into my room after Angel and Spike had left- I was already healing, slowly, but healing; I was laying down thinking of what Kyra had been saying to herself when she left. Me going to Hell- but being there for not very long so I can come back to her. She would rather spend all her life denying she wants me more then ever before, before I say I want her.

Nickolas growls at me, "What?" I growl back.

"You know 'what' Arubey- the girl was in the house again."

"I was nearly dead; I didn't feel like stopping her."

He rolled his eyes at me and I snap at him again but he keeps me from finishing, "Arubey you'll die for the human- we know that, but you have to either get off your ass and say something or break all connections you have- you talk in your sleep and it's very annoying."

I frown, embarrassed for the first time in centuries. "What do I say?"

He smirks at me in a way that I want to tears his lips off, "You want her for a night- to turn her so she's a real immortal." There's more but he'd deprived of saying anything else as Christopher also enters my bedroom.

"Duane is at the door, we wants to see Wesley, what should I tell him- Wes is in London for a week."

"Say that he stepped out Chris- it's not that hard," I mutter. "What does he want?"

"He says that the girl isn't at home- she left her mom's place an hour ago." I get out of bed and go downstairs; Duane isn't at the door, but probably in the kitchen. Only I turn into the entrance hall to see Angel, I frown- I had nearly tripped coming down the stairs. My rush made him convinced of something I would never admit too. I growl my damnation to him and he frowns, glaring at me.

Right away he starts off by scolding me, "She's not one of us Arubey."

"Fuck you," I whisper, well aware that he'll hear me.

"No thanks," he mutters teasingly back at me.

I actually grin and add, "Angel, if you'd get to know her- you'd see what she's really like-."

He held up his hand, "She's home now- downstairs. Either, go over there and tell her or I will make sure she doesn't even remember your name in the morning."

"Tell her what?" I mutter and lean against the doorframe. He snarls at me and I jump- I frown when my brothers urge me to go over to her. "Forget it, I'm not going to, tonight- it's late enough and she's tired."

"We all are, of you taking your time- we know you need her in your life Arubey," Angel mutters at me. I scowl and start to go back upstairs. I peek over at the window that faces her house; she's walking around the upstairs, turning off all the lights and then going downstairs to bed.

Angel speaks a moment later, I didn't even notice he was talking to someone using his cell phone; the call is terminated with a slight 'tick' as he closes it. "Carlisle wants to see you five rights away," he tells us, mostly looking at me.

We nod and as we leave the house, Duane and Lynn come back home supporting Eric. They laugh and don't even notice us as we get in our car without turning on the lights and leave. Nickolas drives to the Cullen place to find Carlisle and Alice arguing.

"We shouldn't have to leave! It's completely unorthodox- we just started liking it here Carlisle!" she yelled, her voice was like a screech. She's so small to me I could snap her in half. But then Jasper would tear me down the middle. Edward chuckles at me and I only smirk.

"Having fun reading my head Edward?" I mutter.

He nods, "Very." He grunts, then to Alice, "Alice calm down- Carlisle she is right though- we did just get here it seems."

"If Alice sees something bad happening to us, then we should leave- its common sense Edward. I just want to protect you."

"It's time we grow up," Rosalie whispered. We look at her; she normally never spoke out like this. "Carlisle, can we handle the situation- like we always have. If it gets to be terribly bad, then we can leave." Esme nods and Carlisle growl and goes out to hunt. It went by faster then I expected. I'm eager to go see Kyra, I like watching her sleep.

"Sorry you came out here for nothing boys," Esme whispers- worried.

I shrug, "We were up anyway, did you want us to go find him?"

"He hasn't eaten in a week; let him hunt for a little while." She mutters and we all nod.

* * *

We drive back to the city to find that our house had had a visitor, but no one was left inside the house. We look everywhere but there's not even a scent to follow or have a lead for; I heard a laugh as I see Duane, Kyra, and Eric sitting outside drinking. In her case something other then the Miller Lite that her uncle and grandfather were having. Lynn was in bed already. They think we're asleep too.

"Did you get the message from your cousin?" Kyra nods and says that Bea was concerned about her mom. Eric rolled his eyes, "She always is kid."

"Don't call me that Eric," she mutters and looks over onto the lake. "I'm going for a walk-."

"No, not tonight- okay, it's already late and you have class in the morning- it's already eleven-thirty-three."

She nods anyway and goes inside stopping to drop off the glass and place it in the dishwasher before going to bed.

I dream that night for the first time in years, but it's about Jason and his brothers- the vampire side of them as the tear across the world, killing and spilling blood.

When I see them the next day at school, I wait for them to look up and glare at me as Emmett has so often since they came to LA High. Edam looks up at us- feeling eyes and gives us a small grin and goes back to speaking with his brothers and their close niche friends. I can hear Eddy as he turns to Kyra at lunch.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Yes, Duane and I are going to Santa Ana for a five mile run, it's for some organization."

Eddy thinks she's kidding, "Go to Homecoming with me." her brothers stop and wait, and she glares at them. "At least I won't have to ask for your address," he jokes. I frown and roll my eyes.

"I don't dance, my cousin doesn't either- the one thing our father's share." She stands, uncomfortable with her brothers watching her. Jason frowns and glances down at the table as he plays with an unused plastic knife.

"Your balance is fine," Eddy Gage refuses to give up so easily. I see Nickolas heading over that way, he winks at me. I scowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your girlfriend."

"Nickolas, stop it," Rosalie snaps.

He chuckles and I follow going over to them, Devin smiles at us and I return it. "What do you want Karew?" Eddy has never been that cross-sounding with us before.

"Asking if Kyra wants to go Homecoming-."

"In our car or with our uncle's car," I tease interrupting. "I think our car might be better," she frowns at me specifically thinking I'm about to do something or say something to hurt her more then ever before.

Jason scowls at his sister, "You're going with Arubey Karew?"

She starts to shake her head but I intervene, "Why else would I come over here?" I snap at her brother and he scowls at Kyra for not saying anything about it. He senses my vampirism for the first time, his brothers do to- they're getting stronger and more acquainted with the smell of the walking dead.

He stands up and grabs his sister's hand as she watches me, then pulls away from him, "We should discuss transportation." She mutters and comes back with me and Nickolas, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you needed to be saved," I whisper.

I watch as she stands for a moment waiting to see what her brothers will do before she sits down next to me, "Make it more convincing," Alice says smiling at Darkline.

"Why? They already are-."

"Just do it, they aren't yet," Chris snaps under his breath and I move her chair closer to mine and put my arm around her shoulders.

She scowls at me, but is speaking to us all, "Stop it, all of you." She says and gets up and leaves.

(Now we go back to Kyra's point of view)

Homecoming had went by that Saturday forgotten, I was in Arizona visiting my cousin Isabella Swan- when her mother divorced her father Charlie has always had the name Swan because he changed it when he gt his first chance. Bea and I had a cousin-sister relationship over the phone, through email, and letters. She and I slept outside on a mattress with a heavy blanket and we talked all night, we slept very little that weekend and I skipped Monday class because Duane let me stay home so I could sleep. Bella had called at noon to leave a message but I answered it and we laughed when she confessed she stayed home too. We talked for another hour on the phone and hung up. I hadn't said anything about the Cullen and Karew 'trick' I had been ashamed to admit that I did like the rescue but I felt used for their amusement and I hadn't even spoken to them since last Monday. In classes I ignored them and in the morning I avoided them as I waved bye to Eric as they got ready- putting book bags and things in a car.

Bella is my age with long dark hair and brown eyes, she's taller then me, and I'm older by about a month; she lived in LA for a little while then her mom took her away from the city to move into another city in Arizona… Phoenix. Her father was crushed when he found out his wife and daughter had left him- Nathan (my dad) had spoken with him for a record thirty minutes on the phone, the longest they've ever had in their life. Charlie didn't deserve Renée anyway; she was already seeing her new beau when she divorced Charlie when Bella and I were five. Bella is her father's daughter- no balance and clumsy beyond all recognition. She's nice but very shy and hates cold. I had teased that she should come and live with me and Duane. Even though they aren't blood, Duane would let her if I asked him too. Besides my neighborhood needed more females. It would make Charlie happy to see his daughter again, even if she was living with me and my grandparents and uncle.

On Tuesday when I went to class- I told Andy and Devin about Arizona; they asked questions about the city I was in for the weekend and I told them every detail, not at all interested in my cousin and her mother. Then class ended and I began on Bea's house and I was stopped by a hand grabbing mine, I pulled my hand from the grasp and turned around to see Arubey watching me.

"What do you want?" I glower at him.

He sighs and pulls me aside because we're blocking the doorway, "I missed you-."

"Shut up- no you didn't," I regret coming today. I had missed him too- duh, but at least I meant it; I still felt like I was a pawn in a prank or tease he was pulling on me. I turn and walk away, I consider telling him to leave me alone, but I remember the contact and I stay silent. After third hour I get Lynn to come and get me, claiming I feel ill and very cold. The cold is easy to fake; I'm dead so I'm always cold- which was why I didn't even hug my cousin hello or goodbye.

Lynn agreed to take me home anyway and I skipped the rest of that day and Wednesday and the first few classes Thursday. The rest of October went by slowly, slower then I wanted it too. The playhouse was done so I had nothing to do anymore and my mind raced with apologies I wanted to say to Arubey. Nevertheless, I was too stubborn and ashamed to go to his home to say or talk to him. I drive to my mom's and I get her advice- play your cards in a way you want them to be laid out Kyra.

That didn't help me one bit. I wanted Arubey more then ever, but after how I behaved and treated him- he barely looked at me throughout October. Then Halloween hit.

* * *

I had had my blue roses for several months and still the didn't wilt, in science I asked Arubey if they would ever die and he said that as long as some things lasted. They'd live forever. I asked what that meant but class finished and he was out the door- Andy got my attention.

"Are you coming to the party at the club?" he asks, grinning largely as we pack up to get home.

I smiled, "Of course." I said. I was going as something new this year, a renaissance peasant. I waited to get ready until an hour before, I felt uncomfortable relieving so much skin, but that's what they did back then. I had done my research and I already had told my friends my costume idea. Well I told Devin because she said she wanted to match me. I got my dress from my mother who still had my father's outfit when they went out together, and it fit me better then my mom wanted it too. Half my chest was showing and it told people how thin and muscular I was. The dress went to my ankles and the corset was tight enough to kill me; thankfully I don't breathe anymore. Because I doubted that they had coloured hair, I dyed it a shade of Auburn, temporary. My shoes were heels and the gloves I kept off, because I hated them too much to actually want to wear them.

My brothers were going as pirates, zombies, a groom, and a werewolf. No vampires. I teased them saying they were already a vampire in costume- why go overboard. They hated that they couldn't look in the mirror they described each other in full detail. I crossed my arms across my chest and grunted.

"You look like idiots to me, Jason get that fake bird off your shoulder." I snap, they look angry then I frown when I see how they react to me. I groan and leave them in Nathaniel's room. Jared is the vampire and the girls are his wives, I laugh and take their pictures to show my friends with my phone and they compliment me on mine, but I change the subject just someone comes to the door.

"We're early-," I open to hear Josh saying. He smiles then gives me a different look.

"You on time, Josh. We can leave them behind right?"

"Wow."

"Holy damn!" I hear Andy say under his breath, I groan again and turn to tell my brothers to hurry up- they're ready a few minutes later and Josh sits next to me in the back of the car. Jason drives with Devin in front with him and I'm between Josh and William the Groom. Josh is also a vampire- he's not dressed up because he says that people don't know who a vampire really is. Jason had smiled appreciating at Josh when Josh said that.

Eddy is wearing a mask and robes, a secret- that's what he went as to the party at a club, he kisses my cheek and asks for a dance, I decline saying I wanted to find someone first. He agrees and says I owe him a dance. I kiss his cheek back and go off on my own.

Instead I find Rosalie Hale on the balcony, "Hello Kyra."

"Hi Rosalie, here with your brothers and sister?"

"With Emmett, I think the others came or will later. The Karews are here, over there somewhere," I force myself not to look and I nod. "I love that costume," she says.

She's in a tight red dress that shows off her hips and legs. Her arms are bare and her hair is puffy to be more like the Counts wife. Her shoes are blood red and she's beautiful with her pale skin and nice legs. "I love yours too Rosalie. It suites you well," I realize what I had said and make an excuse and go off somewhere hoping I didn't upset her too much to come after me. I run into Nickolas next as he grabs my arm lightly to tell me he's there, "Hello Nickolas." I say and start to leave right away.

"Hold on Kyra," he says.

"Hem, hem," we hear and I turn to see a masked boy behind us. "I was promised a dance, come on Kyra."

"Eddy, now-?" he grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs but we go behind the stairs and he makes me sit down. Eddy's eyes watch from behind the mask.

"I'm going to kiss you Kyra," he whispers.

I shake my head, "Eddy we're not-." His hand is already behind my head and our lips lock together. My fingers gingerly touch his jaw as he gets up and moves so he's right in front of me; Eddy gets me to relax and I surrender to him as my lips part and he tastes inside of my mouth. His hands move slowly to my neck, his skin is cold and his heart is still. I forget about that as one hand goes over my breasts and down to my waist.

He moves back suddenly and keeps our foreheads together, "Come with me Kyra."

I hear my voice answer, "Okay," anything to forget Arubey, I argue in my head. He takes my hand and we go out a backdoor to an ally and he pushes me against the wall, his hand touches me all over before resting on the ties to the corset and dress.

"Do you want me forever," I hear him ask.

"Not sure yet," I'm not really teasing but he smiles under the mask and kisses me harder then before, his arm slips around my waist, the ties are still tied. He has me comfortable with the fact that it's him I'm kissing so he puts my hands on the mask.  
I gasp.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(This chapter is mostly typing, not a whole lot of talking)

I sigh and realize how stupid I had to be to think that Eddy would do that- kiss me like that. Arubey's hands go over my waist and he steps closer to me. "Why did you trick me?"

"I thought it would be obvious that you wouldn't come with me if you knew it was really me." then he cranes his head to the side slightly, "Did you really think that Eddy and I look that much alike in physical appearances?" he raises his brow at me.

He had a point, I did doubt it was really him but why did I have to fight it off. Fight him off? I didn't and now I was glad I didn't. Instead of answering I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him, but then I pull back. "You aren't going to leave me like you did last time are you?"

He smiles and puts his arms around my waist, "Nope. You're mine now; I'm tired of refusing to accept you." He whispers and kisses me more gently then before. His lips move to my neck and his teeth tease me, I smile and he releases me.

I frown a little, "What is it?"

"Someone," he whispers- looking around and takes my hand. I go back inside with him, Jason finds us right away and hits Arubey, barely stunning him.

"Jason!" I yell, barely a holler over the music. I try to go to Arubey but my other brothers stop me and pull me away from him, "Arubey!" I yell, he gets up but we've already disappeared.

…

The dream is hazy- I didn't want it to end. Arubey was finally admitting he wanted me when I woke up. Jason and my brothers so upset with me- I was glad their anger was a dream. But why did everything else have to be. I rub my eyes and surprised to see Jason asleep on my bedroom floor, I giggle. He did this when we were younger, I had a monster in my closet and stood guard but when I woke up he was asleep and talking in his sleep. When I stepped around him, he jumped up and scared me- I screamed and woke up the entire house and our very young sisters. Jason got grounded to his room and I got hot chocolate with marshmallows.

I remember the dance and dancing with Eddy Gage- that was it. I probably faked an illness because I didn't want to be there. The remembering of talking with Rosalie and Nickolas came back as I went upstairs still in my pajamas; Duane and Lynn were talking laughing at the table as they read the paper. Eric could be heard outside working on a car of a friend of his, it _was_ actually broken this time. I dressed and poured water over my brother and told him to go home, I drove him to Gina and Shane's and dropped him off.

"What do you remember of last night?" he asks.

"Not much, I guess I partied too hard." I chuckled and he smiles and touches my hand. I leave a while later and get to Duane's an hour later, I went to see my deceased relative in the cemetery by the school and I pick a tulip from the garden by the mausoleum and place it on her gravesite. I leave soon after and get to Duane's finally.

Eric calls for my help right when I exit the car, his friend leaves the house but I don't see face as I get on my back and help hold up some metallic thing. "Hold it Erix, hold it." He whispers.

"I know Eric, hurry up." I say, pretending it's heavy.

"Done! Jack it's fixed."

"Jack," I whisper and get out from under the car to see Jack Travis standing there. "Jack what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and I came up with the car this time," he says and pats the car. "Not a good idea," he teased himself. I shrug, my hands are dirty so I have a good reason not to shake his hand or hug him as he wanted too. "You look great Kyra."

"Not so bad yourself Jack."

He frowns, "I'm leaving tonight right away- do you have time for me on such short notice? It is Saturday, Halloween was last night right?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do, go get free candy?" he teases.

"No, I went to a party with friends and I think drank or something- I can't remember much."

He scowls, "Did you take anything from someone or turn your back-."

"Jack! I wasn't used, no- I didn't have a headache or anything; please just back off when it comes to this and yes I am busy unfortunately. Sorry Jack," I lead him away from Eric. "We decided not to try-."

He smiles at me; his pants are blue jeans and a camouflage shirt in a brown pattern. "Calm down, I'm here as a friend and not as a potential lover for you. Please come with me tonight?"

I interrupt, "I already said I'm busy, I am really, very sorry Jack. But now is not the best time." I mutter depressed and go inside to clean up and shower. When I get out of the shower, Jack and Eric have left for lunch and Duane is out for a jog and Lynn is having lunch with friends. I get homework done and read outside for awhile after the report is done. I look over to see Nickolas talking with someone; I see him and Arubey go past the window. Arubey looks hurt; a large bruise covers most of his face on the left side. I get up and go over to their house, my castle.

I call Arubey's name and he opens the back door before I reach it, "What happened?" I cry and reach up to touch his injury but he steps back.

"Ask your brother, he hit me. Don't you remember?"

I frown, "No. Should I Arubey?"

He growls, "Yes you should." He growls and slams the door in my face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and leave to go back to my spot in the grass, I pull out my cell phone and look at the pictures I hopefully took to get back my memory. I only have the couple of my brothers and sisters, of Devin and Andy. Then one was taken of the Karews, all five of them were dressed as what they were. They held Josh's opinion, they hid what they are so they can hide who they are; the five dressed in normal clothes.

I sigh and go inside to my room to download the photos to my computer and I print them off right away and keep them on my desk to dry. I sit down and begin on a Brett Dark book. I spend my Saturday and entire Sunday working and have something for my editor the following Friday. I drop it off 'as the assistant' and the woman still thinks of me as a hero or something. By December it'll be on the shelves and the second of my other series is written by the tenth of December as well.

…

I went over a month without even speaking to one of the Karews or Cullens, but when the Cullens were told I wrote the Brett Dark Series, Jasper came up to me at lunch while I was outside. Working on the outline of book five for Brett Erikson, and also the last one. My editor wanted me to wait for at least a year to get this one out but I handed it in anyway and the date was set for August 11, when I would turn eighteen. I agreed with that and when word hit the human ears they began to preorder copies. It made records and made the top five within a week of the release date being posted. The third of my second series was going by just as good and I was pleased with it as well, but not as much as Brett and his lover.

My brothers and family asked what I was doing so much on the computer and I said I was keeping busy. I did end up going out for a sport, I played in every game and I didn't mind that. I liked it, I was the one to accept the award and in January when my Mock Trial team won the Tournament- they gave me the trophy. Our picture was in the city paper and school paper with a story typed up by our leader. A real lawyer, my mother; Gina led us to victory and I acted as a prosecutor and convinced the 'jury'. In Mock Trial there isn't a real jury, but there is a real judge and real cases. Our team won against forty other schools of surrounding counties and in Los Angeles. With my school work, my books, and the sport that was now done- I had kept my promise and back down from everything. I spent my Christmas break with my brother Jared as we took a road trip to see Isabella in Arizona; Jared was as excited as I was. Whenever we stopped to take a bathroom break for the boy people complimented me and my son- how well behaved he was. I had given up and thanked them, getting an odd look from my little brother. He told Bella this the day after we got there and she laughed. She said we did look alike.

I knew we had similarities but I did consider Jared my son for the few days. My ex-aunt Renée and I got along better then I thought we would and she treated Jared like her own son when Bella and I went to the movies two nights in a row. She let him eat candy and stay up late. More like a grandmother, then of a mom.

When the New Year started we have final exams and I passed each one with an A- or better; my brothers did somewhat just as good but only Terry got straight A's on all of them. Our parents were too pleased and bragged about us at their jobs and with friends; Duane gave me what I wanted, a 'Good job' and 'Keep it up Kyra Erix'. Eric proudly announced my good scores on the phone to Jack and I heard him congratulate me. I hated that Jack was befriending my uncle so suddenly.

But when we learned of something- that hate was washed away: Eric's tumour had come back.

I cried for hours when I was told that it was worse this time- I sat outside and begged- prayed that Arubey would come and save me for a little while. Tell me stories, anything he could to make me feel better. He never came to me and when that sunk in- that he never would- I went to my room and sobbed into my pillow as Lynn and Duane cried silently upstairs and Eric was asleep. His niece and parents were the three that didn't sleep that night. Over the next few days at school, I knew I looked like the walking dead- I've slept barely ten hours in the last four nights combined. My brothers were as sad as me but didn't understand why I was so scared. I've been dreaming it for week before it was voiced: Eric dies from a tumor in my dreams, he did there, he will here. my uncle has just turned 38 and he was way too young to die. Carlisle was the one who told Eric about it.

I took off school in February to take Eric to the hospital for a check up. When I had a chance I asked Dr. Cullen something strange. "I know you're a vampire, an old one." He raised his brow at me, defeated and yet intrigued. "Is there a way I can save him from this?"

"He has a tumor, Kyra not a worm. Half his brain is already missing, he can barely function and it's getting worse by the day-."

"Is there or not?" I ask.

He frowns and shakes his head. Thankfully, he hugs me, but whispers, "I'm truly sorry. Eric has less then a year," he tells me and I cry on the way home as my fantabulous uncle sleeps. I tell Duane that his son will be dead before I start senior year and he leaves the house for a good twenty hours. I don't call him and he didn't call me, Eric is unaware of how much time he had left because he ask not to know but know that based on his father's reaction, it's not long and decides to call it a good life and acts like nothing's wrong. He convinces me to do the same and I promise to make the most of it.

I still don't sleep as much however, whenever we watch a movie in class, I'm awakened by a student or the teacher. My mother has been called at work about it and she convinces me to stay home for two days so I can sleep in peace.

(March) I go back to school as Charlie pulls into the school parking lot, I wave and smile- fully, non-sleepy and I gasp as I see Bella get out. She smiles and I run to her as the Cullens and Karews pull up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I had barely enough time of the day to speak with her, I left mid morning between third and fourth hour- I had an family emergency in Texas. Bella was given my scribbled quick note and I left ten minutes later- all she could tell my friends who asked was that I went to take care of family trouble in the south and I didn't know when I'd be back. Bella's first day went smoothly as from what she told me- she met my friends of course and they liked her a lot because she was the daughter of a police chief, they were careful what they said but they quickly realized that she wasn't one to preach to her father about what they did. Isabella corrected people all day about her name, Bella- not Isabella. She told me that during lunch she was told about the Cullen and Karews- according to Devin she had her eye on Edward and I cringed at the thought of my little cousin dating the monster of the man. I don't mean that in a bad way, but if Arubey won't let me in, why would Edward?

I didn't call or email my family while I had been in Houston, Texas. I got a prepaid phone that I could just trash when I was done with it and I shut my real one off as I was flown right from Los Angeles to Dallas. I found Haven's husband alone, and fuming. I told him I was twenty-two and he confided in me that Haven left him. They fought; as a demon I knew what really when on and… it was bad. I attacked him and left him nearly dead with a few gnashes in his legs and right arm that he used to hit her with. Nick Tanner was an abusive man and he didn't deserve kind, sweet Haven. I called the Dallas police before I left using a phone booth and I left Dallas and drove to the airport and got on another plane to catch up with my friend Haven at her brothers and family.

Gage yelled at me when he found I nearly killed her husband, the cops will think they had something to do with it. I messed up but I told the police that they couldn't have because Haven's husband had been beaten up before she made the call to Gage. They believed me, although I had no way to tell if it was true or not- I stayed with Jack at his place and we talked and I slept on the couch although he wanted me in the guest room. I was better off in the gutter for what I had to Nick but he deserved it.

I went back to see Nick and he tried to identify me as his attacker but I said I was sent to speak for Haven, my mother has been giving me pointer on the law and I knew the Constitution inside and out. I sat across from Nick with the Gage lawyer and I told Nick that Haven had decided to leave you and you don't get a penny. It was half true, he'd get something but Haven was divorcing. I hated that he had healed so easily so when I knew that the family couldn't be blamed for it, I went to his house again and this time I didn't call the police to save his life. I left him near death on the white carpet floor of their condo. I went to the bedroom and found the bracelet that Haven had talked about and I took it with me. I sent it to her clandestinely and the police just assumed it was a friend of Nick's or something so they were questioned and cleared within hours. I was questioned but I was cleared as well. I lied to police and if they proved it, I would go down for the beating and the stealth. I wasn't afraid.

Nick Tanner and Haven Travis would be legally divorced when I got back to Los Angeles- Jack had kissed my cheek before I got on the plane and then I threw the prepaid phone away and charged my cell phone on the private plane Jack got for me to use for a few hours and I deleted all my messages. Voice and Txt… I read or listened to them first but I didn't respond to them.

….

I went back to school nearly two weeks after being gone to find that Edward had left and came back while I was gone. Bella was trying to get him to open up and that Jared's grandparents were seeking custody of him. I was sitting in the cafeteria alone where I wanted to be as I sat with my back to the windows and my leg propped up with my arm across my knee going through the tactics Nick will use, the tactics my mother will use to keep her new adoptive son. I looked over at Bella and I saw her look up in time to see me look away from her; I sighed when she got up and came to me. Even though we were in a crowded and loud cafeteria, I was sure the Ten could still hear every word we said.

She sat down across the table from me, her small body facing me. "You were gone for two weeks and you didn't call or email-."

"I know, I'm sorry- I had shit to get done before I played." I snapped.

"What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about Bea," she told me to stop acting like a child and I winced a little. "Do you want to know what I did Bella, I will tell you and you will not like it at all?" she nodded slowly. I growled, I didn't expect her to want to still know. "Forget it; I don't need the images in your head. They stay in mine," I whispered.

Bella Swan scowled at me, "Kyra Erix Darkline, I am your cousin and I deserve to know what you did- maybe I can help."

"Help me all you want- but I will just push you away. We took care of it-."

"Care of what Kyra, please tell me." she begs me leaning across the table toward me.

I shake my head and continue to stare across the room. From the corner of my eye I see Arubey glance back at me, I've blocked my head from my brothers. "My friend Haven was nearly killed by her- significant other. Nick Tanner didn't deserve the air he breathed so I went to see him-," if they were turned around with their backs to me, they turned face me.

"You didn't-."

"He's alive, but I barley left him breathing- I couldn't even recognize Haven. Jack, Joe, and Gage… I have never seen them so upset before in the years I've known them. I went to see him and when I figured out what happened for myself I stabbed him a few places," she sits back. Praying that I'm joking, "Bella I mean what I'm telling you," I look at her. "I wanted to kill him for what he had done to her, Haven is like my sister."

"She- let her family take care of it Kyra; you could have been put in prison."

"Then I'd find a way to deal with it, I was not going to let that man get away with that!" I was starting to raise my voice so I lowered it again. "If he tried anything like that again and I'm sure he will, I will kill him Bella- if you hear I'm locked up, do not try to save me. I will deal with the consequences of my actions on my own."

"Kyra, you're insane. Your seventeen- do you know what prison is like?"

"Do you?" I ask. "I've taken tours and I know what goes on behind the cages- I will handle this myself. However, I will not let Jack and his brothers go like this. Haven is a small girl and she needs all the support we can give her."

"She's a grown woman; let her do this on her own!" Bella told me in a harsh voice. "You're talking about killing a man-."

"I know and I can't wait to have that chance to get rid of Nick- Haven is the sweetest of the four of them… if I do something stupid, let me deal with on my own Bella. If you offer your help I will not accept it." I told her, I stand up. "Do you understand me?" I ask. She doesn't at first, but nods anyway and I leave the cafeteria.

I purposely walked as far from they as I could but Arubey still grabbed my arm, "Let me help you."

"Don't even act like you didn't hear us, I know you like to spy on my conversations but for once in your life back the hell off." I growl low and he releases me.

Arubey Karew tried hard to make me open up with his eyes, but it doesn't work, I see Jason and Nathaniel coming over to us. "Kyra, we need to talk."

"Stay away from me," it's all I can say as I leave the school and ditch the rest of the day as I wait out the final dismissal in a strangers backyard.

I play with family dog they leave outside all day and no one suspects me. I easily jump over the fence on the school track and walk calmly from the field and go to the end of the building where my uncle is waiting for me, he does show signs of anything wrong with him, his tumor has him enjoying life more then ever, his current girlfriend is a loud mouth one and annoying with two sons and three daughters. The woman is convinced that Eric loves her and will marry her. I'm convinced that I'd rather see my uncle dead then married to that woman. Eric- to be honest- has nothing of real wealth to offer the woman and her kids; he lives with his parents, he's dying, and he's going bald! Eric loves children, but even he has told me that the oldest boy and girl are a pain in the ass. I've considered asking Arubey if he would change my uncle into a vampire, but after the way I've been acting, I decided I already knew the answer. I even considered asking Edward or the other Cullen's… I could just see Emmett laughing me away.

As he drove home I got him to tell me about his day and he told me that he spent it with his girlfriend- Cimmie. He told me that they went out to lunch at a bar and had sandwiches- they drank a little and watched movies all day.

I got the courage to ask something, "Have you told Cimmie about the tumor Uncle Eric?" he glances at me.

"Erix, that's none of your concern and yes I think I told her." Explains why she wanted to marry him, she reasons he has not much of time left and maybe if they marry she'll get his life insurance. Sucks to be her, Eric left everything to his four nephews and three nieces although I'll probably just hand mine right to Jared. I turn my head so he can't see me crying silently as I go through my own day stopping at lunch where we pull into our driveway, thankfully. Duane is mowing lawn on a rider and waves at me; he stops and comes over to hug me.

"I know I'm in trouble, so why are you hugging me?"

"Churchill Travis calls and told me everything with Haven and Nick," he whispered in my ear so Eric wouldn't hear. "You are grounded though for not calling, a week I think is good enough for me."

"I agree, I have homework to catch up on though Grandpa." I say and he nods and lets me carry out my prison sentience in my room as I do my homework.

…

I spend that night past midnight doing homework and taking my usual walks down the beach; I ignore the feeling of someone watching me and finally get back home to bed where I dream of black and nothing else. Then at three I hear Lynn knocking on my door.

"Kyra wake up, it' Eric." She's crying and Duane is saying his boy's name.

I jump out of bed and go to see my uncle as Lynn gets on the phone to call my mother and father and I see that Eric is alive but not waking up. "Eric, wake up!" I beg holding his large dirty hand from doing work as I did my work in my room. The car did look oddly disfigured when I peeked.

His eyes flutter and I gasp as Duane hurries over and I fall back as he let him take over and I try to calm my grandmother down. "He was yelling… and then it went… went quiet, it don't know… what… what happened." She sobbed as she made her way over to Eric as well. The mother-father-son held each other for a moment until Duane noticed me watching, afraid in a darkened corner. He held out his and I break down as I stumble over to them and fall into Eric lap.

"Don't do that again stupid!" I sob as he wraps his arm comfortably around my neck as I cry into it. He rocks me back forth as his parents hold each other as he settles me down. I hate that he's comforting me, but I have who knows how much time left with him.

He picks me up and sits me on his bed and Duane and Lynn stand up, "Are you alright son?" Duane asks, his voice shaky. I calm myself down and I hold onto his hand, Duane kisses my cheek. "Keep an eye on him alright, but sleep a little." I nod and order Eric to get to bed and he chuckles and lies down as I sit up and pick up the book he was currently reading- I keep his spot and start from the beginning.

"Want the light on dear?" Lynn asks, I shake my head and read the first couple lines to prove I can see the type. I laugh when I see that Eric was reading my Brett Dark series, the fourth one.

Eric rolls to his side to face me, "I love you Kyra, and you're my niece."

"You're my foster dad, Eric, I love you too." I whisper and rub my eyes, I see a shadow but when I look at the window, nothing is there. "Go to sleep okay don't worry about me tonight you can later, but not right now." I tease him and he chuckles and rolls to his back.

"Read it to me, from the beginning, I love how the author describes the house." He says, I nod and begin from the beginning as I describe Arubey's bedroom in full detail, down to the paint that is fading away into the walls. He's snoring but I keep reading. When he rolls to his other side I get up and set it down carefully and go to the back door.

Facing my house by the beach, Arubey is watching me, his eyes worried and contemned. I remember what I had done and said to him and Bella at lunch, I wonder if she told Charlie. I was hoping she hadn't, but even more I regretted it all, just going down to the office to take the call. I knew that Arubey has killed humans and I didn't want to start. I'm not afraid of him or his past or any of theirs. I have no reason to be afraid of them, especially him…. Just the way that Bella had looked after me as I left, it scared me to think of what tomorrow holds- maybe I should have taken that deal with Jack and stayed in Houston. Lived right down the hall in Haven's new apartment building, working with Jack and Haven five days a week, eight hours a day. I didn't need school anymore, I already have my service learning hours done, and my twenty-one credits will be done if I pass my classes this year. If I wanted I could be in class half the day next year for something to do and to assure my grandparents and my parents that I'm not doing anything illegal all day. But then that means that I'll be away from Arubey for half the day, I still needed to see him at least three times a day to know that the world is doing well.

Since I spend most of my day with him, it works out better then I thought possible. After how I spoke to him, I had no idea why he was watching me by the beach. I leaned against the doorframe and waited, I wanted him to touch me any way he wanted- I missed him. I hadn't dreamed the entire time I was down in Texas, I was too far away- I feared that my mind had forgotten his face. But eyes would never do that to me, his angelic face. I lean my head against the frame and smile inside as I go over how I had described him to my mother the day I walked out of my castle. The day I drew the pictures for the playhouse. Shane had doused the walls with a Poly paint that will keep the coloured paint from chipping away; hopefully I won't have to repaint them anytime soon…. I had told my mother, Gina that I wanted someone I could never have because he made it clear we could never happened. We had decided to be friends; I told her we were classmates, not immortals, neighbors, like to wear darker clothes. She had listened and began imagining my guy in her head as I drew a picture for her in her mind with his hair, eyes- I had confided to her that I did manage to steal the kiss in his living room the morning after Nathan and Heather were taken. She was impressed and thought it very stupid of me, I had agreed and she begged me to continue. I spent twenty minutes with her telling her how just one man appeared to me; I told that he stood with a posture that he knew he was the oldest of his brothers and they knew not to piss him off or he'd break their necks. Gina liked that he had brothers, but I calmly explained, in a lie that they were either not my type or seeing someone. Hell, all five are my type- immortal and able to live forever with me, but I wanted the eldest I told her. I told her that we did fight; I lied and said we fought verbally. Not the physical fighting that we do sometimes do. Gina had smiled a little and her smile came to mind as I recalled that afternoon as I spilled my guts on how much I wanted one guy.

My mother is a lawyer and a good listener, but of everything else she's also a pain in the ass. She spent her time a few weekends ago asking how he was and begged me to tell her his name. I didn't need her muttering something and having Jared or my sisters overhear it and then it's all hell broke lose. And I especially don't need my brothers finding out either- that would be bad!

I sigh and turn away from him, I check on Eric and head back to my room- he snores. I pause slightly to see if he's still by the lake, a quick glance his way and I see that he's gone. I sigh again and sit down on the edge of my bed, I lean forward and leave my elbows on my knees and run my ten fingers through my hair and leave my nails entangle in the mess of chocolate brown, caramel, black, and blood crimson. I look up to see a shadow on my wall, I nearly scream but someone has a hand on my mouth before I can make a sound.

He lowers and whispers, "It's just me." He says so quietly, I barely hear him.

"Arubey what are you doing, how did you get- never mind. Look, I'm sorry about what I said at lunch- it's probably not your fault you're all completely out of line by _always_ listening in with my conversations. But I've been thinking about it for a while-."

"I know." He whispered and motioned with his lips to quiet my voice more.

I whisper, and talk quickly, "I shouldn't have said that and I'm sure it's just you being you, because you- well I don't know how old you really are and I'm afraid to ask because if your 5 thousand then you've seen everything and done a lot of things, if your five- I can deal with that." I was speaking fast, but sure that he could still understand what was being said. "I snapped at Bella too, and she hates me- In Texas my… friend Jack called me during school and I've known him for so long and I love Haven- his sister- as if she was my sister; when he told me what happened. When I realized what happened between her and Nick- her now ex-husband. Thankfully. I freaked out and I nearly killed him. Please don't be angry, but I can't become a murderer- my brothers, all five of them and my sisters; I need them to trust me…" he took my shoulders and finally just shushed me. "Arubey-," I cried as he hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Shh, it'll be alright and I forgive you- you were right however, I do listen into your conversations way more then I should, I can't help it." I smile against his chest, barely paying attention to what he's telling me. "I have been ever since you moved here last summer, I'm so very glad you did too." I looked up at him, to see him glance down at me as if to see if I was upset or something. "Kyra, when you kissed me, I was surprised and I knew that you wanted me. What I didn't expect was how much I wanted you in return." He whispered and I felt him move his hands and lift me off the ground and we kissed.

His lips were as I remember them and his touch was indescribable to me- nearly right away, his pried my lips apart and searched inside of my mouth for some secret of mine and I soon felt him moving in the general direction of my bed. That surprised me to the extent that I wanted him in every way imaginable. I loved the feel of him on me as we lay down; he moved his mouth down to my neck and threatened to bite me, I smiled as he sank his teeth into my skin, barely leaving a mark.

Then he looked up, "What?"

"Nathaniel," he whispered and turned back to me. I scowled making him chuckle, "I'll be back for you." He promised.

"How do I know that?"

He smiled and kissed me once more before leaving. I didn't watch him go but as I turned to look at him, his shirt hit me lightly in the face, "I need that back." He smiled.

"Show off," I whispered and brought his shirt to my face as he left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

(Arubey's point of view)

I left Kyra alone for the rest of the night, maybe she'd remember what I did or maybe not. I didn't know and now did I want to know. Nick was waiting for me when I got back to the house. His arms were folded and he looked upset or just really pissed off, but doing one hell of a job covering it up. He glared at me as I entered the room and he motioned me over to him.

I went of course but said nothing, "What are you doing Arubey?"

I shrugged, "I think I know. I want her to be safe and happy- wasn't it you guys who kept pushing me towards her in he first place?" I rebutted and he scowled at me, "Nickolas!"

Nickolas shrugged, "I just figured you hated the girl now, I mean you do nothing but complain-."

"I complain because she's confusing, not because I hate her. Nickolas," I smiled. "I think I love-."

Nickolas growled loudly at me and I stepped back, "Don't say it."

"Don't you want me to be happy? I'm happiest with her and you know this Nickolas. Christopher and Hardy have accepted this already and I-."

"Hardy and the others are idiots. But, if you think you can love a human-."

"I already do love her Nickolas-. Did you hear that?" I asked quietly.

Nickolas didn't answer me craned our heads to look around us. I called down the others and they were led by Christopher. We surrounded the window and saw a small figure going past the Darkline house.

(Kyra's POV)

I sat up in my room after Arubey left; I heard it too. I didn't want it was or who they were, but I heard something outside. Eric and Lynn were with Duane and they were visiting my great grandparents. I jumped out of bed and dressed in sweat pants and grabbed a normal zip up sweat shirt with the word _FIREFLY_ on it. I didn't know what that meant really but I wore it because it was a pretty green colour and green was Eric's favourite colour. I didn't know what to expect but I didn't want to be afraid and I wasn't, just worried that they'd come here when they weren't supposed to come and when their lives could be in danger.

I left my room, leaving the door open and I went upstairs and checked the door but it was locked and I went back downstairs and saw it was open. I held my hand over my mouth, I was sure that Arubey wouldn't have left that open. I gripped the railing and went across the wall to stand right up against the wall and moved towards Eric's room and moved swiftly into his room and checked around quick then closed the door and held my back against it.

The basement was my dungeon, my safe place and something was in it and disturbing my safety zone. I felt something in my house and I didn't the feel of it so close by. It wasn't Arubey or his brothers or even his cousins and it wasn't human either. It was something else and it was big and scary and deadly.

I left Eric's door and went over to the furnace room where we had some stored jars of preserves, tomatoes, peaches, and a few other variety fruit jars. I didn't open it, I just put my hand to the door but felt no differences. I stepped back and turned to go back to my room; I heard something and it caused me to hesitate but I went forward more quickly and I turned the corner and I cried out. A man I didn't know was waiting for me; he was younger looking and reminded me of my biological father which told me that this had to by my biological grandparents from my dad's side of the family. The people I've never met before. I wondered if they knew that Jared was being raised by his father's ex-wife and her husband.

He smiled at me and I fell backward and slipped so I was on my back, "hello." He smiled warmly and I kicked him in the shin, causing my own foot to hurt and he cried out but didn't cry like I hoped he would. I pushed myself up and raced past him to my grandparent's bedroom; he was following close behind me and as he entered their room, I hit him hard in the head with a tennis racquet.

He fell on his back this time and I stepped forward, "Get the hell out of my house."

He chuckled, "You'd say that to your own grandfather?"

"I have two already thanks- get out of my house." I repeated and he only stood up without even pushing himself up. He floated up to his feet and I stared and stepped back.

He smiled at me, "We're going to go find my grandson and then we are all going back to my house-."

"Screw you," I snapped and he hit me so hard I flew into the bathroom where I saw an open window. I'd done this before; climb onto the roof but he could fly or hover or something. I was immortal, I'd live if I fell… at least that was my general theory?

I got up as he came into the bathroom view of the doorway and made it out to the roof and pulled myself up. The roof was a complicated mess of triangle tops and shingles; the roof tops just _had_ to be sixty degree slants and there was about ten of them just all over the place. I held out my arms and looked behind me, I turned to see my alarmingly young grandfather behind me; his arms out keeping his balance as well.

"Don't do this Kyra; I can help you control your demon side. No one else can and you know it."

"I've already accepted what I am," I said and stepped back. The roof still felt warm from today's sun beating down on it. I stepped back and I felt my heel go over the edge. I glanced back and saw it was indeed a long way down. I cringed and looked back at him; he held his hand in his pocket and smiled at me. I scowled instead, "Dad already came to see me; he tried to get to sign this-."

He nodded, "I did the same thing to him and it worked. He did his part and he left your mother; good boy I reckon yeh?" he laughed silently and I frowned and glared at him, "Your grandmother has waited long enough to meet you Kyra-." He gestured me to come to him, "Come to me and I'll take you home where we can be a family again. First we'll go find my grandson of course."

"Stay away the hell away from Jared- he's safer away from you and when he begins showing signs of some freak talent-."

"This is both your birthrights!" He hollered and came forward with his feet just an inch from the rooftop. I gasped and stepped again but I stopped. My feet hurt from the roof's black shingles giving off the day's heat.

"I'd rather not," I snapped. "I'll stay here-."

"For Duane and Lynn, your uncle?" he laughed, "Or for the boy?" he was a good guesser, "Honey I know you don't love him, you can't."

I glared at him, "You know nothing about me!" Arubey was home he had to be. So why he taking so long to get here to rescue me?

My grandfather smiled and came towards me, I wanted to jump, but I was afraid; he came over to me and grabbed me around the waist. "Stop struggling Kyra, you'll get us both hurt."

"Let me go!" I cried and he finally hit me across the face and I fell back away from the edge of the roof. I was stunned that I was slapped and I fell silent; my grandfather pushed me away from the edge of the roof and I stumbled until I gave up and just fell. I cried out when my palms scraped painfully along the shingles.

He came over to me and smiled down at me, I pushed myself up but he grabbed me again and we struggled. I heard Arubey yelling my name suddenly and it distracted me long enough for him to push me but I had better balance and I jumped forward and tackled him to the roof surface and he grunted. I hit him and it hurt; I saw movement ahead of me but didn't know who I was.

"Kyra! I can help you gain control of your demon half- trust me."

I was appalled he'd even suggest it again, "I'd rather die then go anywhere with you. Stay away from my brother," I growled and got my feet under him and kicked him off me. He fell backwards a few feet and I got up but he grabbed my legs and I fell again with a thud and the last thing I heard was Arubey yelling my name.

I'd fallen off the roof on the highest point right over the porch and the near two dozen feet to the ground. I left my left leg be pierced through and I cried out but I didn't feel anything after that….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I saw Kyra go over the side of the roof and I was horrorstruck until I saw Edward Cullen run to the house. The man who was responsible for Kyra's fall stood up straight and leaned over the edge; I ignored everything I stood for now and charged him. He barely had time to struggle before I snapped his neck; Edward called me down to him. I threw the corpse off the roof- Nick and Chris were waiting for it and they got rid of the body. I jumped down, not even causing myself pain. I saw Kyra much to still as Edward took her pressure and said that she was alive. Her leg was shattered from hitting a rock, she'd gone into shock from the pain and passed out by the time I got there; Edward stopped me before I could pick her up.

He disappeared as he went to meet someone else who'd arrived. My remaining two brothers came to us and asked if Kyra was alright, I didn't hear them clearly so I didn't answer them. I moved her so I could hold her best I could without moving her leg. Edward came around the corner with Carlisle and Esme; Carlisle ran over and knelt down right away and I told him what happened.

Esme pulled me away from Kyra, her eyes flicked she groaned and cried from the pain in her leg. "Kyra I need you to lay still."

"I can't," she cried.

Carlisle held her down when she tried to sit up, "Your leg is broken at the knee Kyra. You hit it over a rock it looks like."

She grabbed his arm as he held her down and told me to do the same thing, I was as gentle as possible I still felt like I was going to hurt her even more. Edward looked up, "Bella's here too." He said and I looked up as Bella stumbled down the hill towards us.

"What happened Edward?" she cried and took Kyra's hand.

"Bella I can't do- I've never… Duane and Lynn- Eric." She stammered.

Bella shushed her gently as Carlisle stuck the leg in place and Edward went into the house to try to find something for the pain. He returned with Duane's ibuprofen as the best thing he could get; Kyra winced when Carlisle held them out. "She's never been good with swallowing pills," Bella whispered.

Carlisle had to talk Kyra into taking them promising that the pain would cease if she did and that helped. She made a face every time she swallowed one and I couldn't help but smirk at her whenever she did.

….

Kyra's grandparents came to visit her in the hospital an hour after the accident occurred when I'd finally been able to get hold of them. Her brothers and parents came and Eric was the first one there. Kyra was a little drunk from the medications Carlisle had her on but Eric seemed to be used to it when she called him dad. Eric clasped me on the shoulder and nearly cried when he thanked me and did the same for Carlisle and even hugged Carlisle. Her grandmother kissed me on the cheek and repeatedly told Esme how lucky she was to have such a great husband.

Gina and Shane hugged her tightly and she accepted her brothers' welcome and worried faces. I rarely left her room except for when I figured she'd want to be alone; it was Edward and me who got rid of her biological father and his wife when they tried to sneak in late at night when everyone was gone. They put up a fight but when his brothers and my brothers joined up to help they nearly ran away from the hospital.

No one would find the body and I made sure of that. While Kyra was in the hospital I took it far away into a wild animal resort and fed it to the wolves, literally. I watched as the body was eaten and I went back home to see Kyra before she was allowed to leave the hospital. She greeted me with a expression on her face that told me she missed me and I rode with her to her mother's house where her brother Jared was waiting for her.

She got out of the car and fell back in when he tackled her and cried on her shoulder for over ten minutes before her eldest brother took him and calmed him down for her. I helped her out of the car and she smiled at me and took my hand, she said nothing until we got inside saying that she loved me and her maternal helped her to realize that. I said I knew I loved her since before he came and hurt her.


End file.
